Taken to Darkness
by maylin92
Summary: Sakura is curesed and is forced to live a life of darkness but with the help of four girls called the light of faith gang they try to prevent evil from sakura.But what if sasuke found out what will he think of her? Sakura wwhat happen to you
1. Regretted Dare

A/N:I Don't own Naruto but I hope you like the Fan fiction

I also add my own characters I'm going to be doing that a lot cause it'll make more sense.

_ Can you actually lose __yourself to darkness?_

_ Can you actually wake up one day and realize _

_ Your not light anymore but, darkness_

_ no not darkness but the gateway to darkness _

_ I thought I was light but when I'm actually…_

_ Death it self _

** Chapter one: Regretted Dare **

This is a day that our favorite pink haired kunochi will never forget and the day she is cursed from evil.

Oh how they wished this was a dream two girls stood in front of a old mansion that looked as if it was centuries old. A girl in a red dress and pink hair was wide eyed from the looks of the building her emerald eyes were in fear. She looked at the mansion and turned to see what her friend's reaction on the musty old mansion was.

A girl with dark purple hair, with white eyes, and pale skin was trembling in fear and looked as if she wanted to turn around and run away but didn't want her best friend to face the terror all by her self .

Sakura looked at Hinata and sighed she knew that they didn't want to do this but had no choice.

Unless they wanted to go back to Kohana and tell everyone they didn't do the dare.

Sakura looked up at the dusty mansion and couldn't take it any more.

"_Why did I let Ino get the best of me?" _Sakura thought looking at the mansion while remembering what had happen before they were in this weird situation.

_**Flashback**_

**Sakura and Hinata were just having a peaceful conversation about their training and missions till Sakura brought up a different topic. **

"**Hey Hinata, have you herd the legend of the crazy maniac who killed many people?" Sakura asked her shy friend that was gazing at the sky**

"**Iie (no), I h-haven't what's it a-about?" asked Hinata who was now interested in what Sakura asked.**

"**Well first of all you know that abandoned mansion in the forest?" Sakura said with a smirk**

"**Hai (yes) , w-why do y-you ask Sakura-chan?" Hinata looked at Sakura in a puzzled tone**

"**Well…." Sakura got in front of Hinata and had a huge devilish smile on her face**

"**The guy used to live there he killed more than 600 people from each village and he was even crazy enough to kill his wife and three kids." **

**Hinata was shocked she just started shaking thinking of how his kids must have begged for their life to not be killed by their own father.**

**Hinata opened her mouth but no words came out then she finally was able to say something**

"**h-How old w-were his kids?" **

**Sakura put her hand on her chin while trying to think till she finally remembered **

"**Do you want to know their names and how they died too?"**

"**h-Hai please t-tell me" Hinata was now anxious **

**Sakura nodded and proceeded on what she was saying "Well the eldest son named Minoru was fifteen he died being strangled to death and was hung from the stairs, the second daughter named Ayame was Twelve she was pushed over the stairs…"**

**Hinata gulped "h-h-how high was she when she f-f-fell?"**

**Sakura was thinking until she finally spoke "She was pushed off the third floor the ANBU who looked there found some of her shirt stuck to the rail of the stairs."**

**Hinata looked as if she wanted to faint she gulped and spoke "g-go on, what e-else h-happened?"**

**Sakura looked around before talking and whispered in Hinata's ear "The youngest child her name was Sayuri she was drowned in water and then they found her body in the freezer room and she was frozen to death."**

**Sakura noticed that Hinata was holding back tears and she finally managed to say something **

"**h-h-how o-old w-was s-she?" Hinata was stuttering like crazy trying to prevent herself from crying**

**Sakura looked down and sighed " Sad thing is….s-she was only…seven."**

**Hinata gasped and started to cry Sakura felt bad and started to comfort her friend **

"**I'm soooooo sorry Hinata, do you want me to stop telling you the rest so you wont feel worse?"**

**Hinata sniffled and started wiping away her tears " It's o-okay Sakura-chan I'll be okay, t-tell me the rest."**

**Sakura looked at Hinata and sighed "Well okay if you insist, they found the wife her name was Kaori she was about thirty six, she on the other hand was raped by her husband and was stabbed to death."**

**Hinata only rolled her purl white eyes and scoffed "That's so l-like a h-husband, he d-dose the o-old sex than kill thing humph h-how original."**

**Sakura could only laugh at that "That is so true Hinata, some desperate men are known to do that."**

**Sakura looked at Hinata who only giggled at her friends expression and sighed before she spook again. "But to think…. H-he only did t-that just for h-his own amusement t-that is not right a-at all."**

"**That's why he did suicide to himself to not get caught since he killed other people in other villages than Kohana, and on his grave stone it said this…"**

**Sakura stopped in her tracks went in front of Hinata and stood like a professional and said 'Hear lies Ryoichi Monoyi a man that has done terrible things and is now dead let peace be laid upon him.'**

"**Oh you've got to be kidding me, You believe in those stupid rumors?" said a perky voice that was inside the building Sakura and Hinata were standing in front of. **

**Sakura and Hinata turned to see a girl with blonde hair that was in a bun holder, a purple dress that had bandages on her stomach and legs with a yellow apron on.**

**(A/N: Uh Oh guess who.)**

**Sakura was pissed and tried not to yell or punch Ino till she bleed to death.**

"**Tsk tsk and I thought you were smarter than that Sakura, and it seems that you don't got a brain behind that over large forehead of yours." Ino said while snickering to her self. **

"**Shut Up, Ino-pig what the hell are you doing hear anyway!?" Sakura said while Inner-Sakura was throwing daggers everywhere.**

**Ino's tear dropped as she pointed at the sign. Sakura and Hinata looked up to see the sign that clearly said 'Yamanaka Flower Shop'**

**Sakura felt really stupid no wonder she's wearing that cheesy apron.**

**(A/N: Yes I also don't like Ino, but I think she should have Shikamaru more than Temari)**

"**Crap, this is embarrassing ." Sakura said in a small voice.**

"**Anyways why don't you see if the rumors are true and go inside that crappy old mansion."**

**Ino said while putting her hands on her hips to make her more tough .**

"**Hell no Ino! Everyone who goes in there has said not to come out ALIVE !!!" Sakura said in a panic.**

"**W-What!!!" Hinata said to Sakura in a loud voice.**

"**Oh please that's only a rumor but…. than again…. some people did say to have said to see weird creatures in there and were killed in a blink of an eye." Ino said in a mean yet sly voice.**

"**Hey!! are you guys talking about that crappy mansion in the woods?" said an active voice that made Sakura's vain pop out.**

"**Oh no please tell me it's not who I think it is." Sakura said to herself and turned her head slowly to see who was talking to them.**

**There were two boys standing behind them one of them had blonde spiky hair, with dark navy blue eyes , with three whiskers on each side of his face. The other had dark raven hair with pale skin, and onyx eyes. (A/N: Hottie Alert!!!!! Get ready to run cause hear come the girls)**

**Sakura and Ino's eyes sparkled to see the Uchiah boy but they weren't happy to see Naruto except for little Hinata.**

"**u-Um h-h-hello n-n-Nar-" Hinata was cut off by Sakura and Ino who jumped on her back to get a better view of Sasuke.**

"**Hi Sasuke!" said the two kunochi's who were now standing over poor little Hinata**

**Sasuke just looked at them in a dull look and finally spook "You actually believe in that stupid rumor?" Sasuke said in a cold voice.**

**Sakura was about to say something till she was interrupted by a high pitched voice **

"**Of course I don't Sasuke, what makes you think I believe in that silly old fairy tale?"**

**Ino said while throwing her arms around Sasuke's neck **

"**Hn" is all he said giving Ino a get-off-me-or-I'll-hurt-you look.**

"**Oh come on Temme you don't believe in the stories, man you are as cold hearted as they say huh."**

**Hinata finally got up and turned a deep crimson "y-you believe in t-the r-rumors Naruto-kun?" said Hinata hiding a little behind Sakura.**

"**Huh, oh hey Hinata when did you get there? Yes I believe in the rumors do you?" said Naruto with his huge silly grin on his face waiting for Hinata to answer.**

**Hinata started to play with her fingers "Um w-well I d-"**

**Hinata was cut off by Sakura's hand that was now covering her mouth **

"**Don't bother Hinata, Naruto you can't just ask if someone believes in that kind of stuff only an idiot will believe in that crap." Sakura said to Naruto that was now confused**

"**Than I guess that makes you one billboard brow." said Ino still hanging on Sasuke that was now annoyed by the blonde.**

"**Ino will you SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!! And can't you see Sasuke-kun doesn't want you hanging all over him like he's your toy!"**

"**Oh shut up Sakura your not the boss of me and stop denying that you don't believe in the rumors." Ino said finally letting go of Sasuke's neck.**

"**c-Can't we a-all j-just get a-along?" said Hinata trying to hold onto Sakura so she won't kill Ino.**

"**Oh okay we'll get along by settling this the easy way: both of you go into the mansion and see if the rumors are true." Ino said pushing Sakura out of the way and poking Hinata in the chest.**

"**Hey !!!leave Hinata-chan out of this what did she ever do to you?!" said Sakura who had enough of Ino's smart mouth.**

**Sasuke just rolled his eye's and started to rub his temples the noise the girls were making were starting to give him a headache.**

**Naruto finally spoke up "Can I make a suggestion?" Naruto said raising his hand waiting to be picked.**

"**SATY OUT OF THIS!!!!!!!!!" said Ino and Sakura as they continued to fight with death in there eye's as Naruto and Hinata started to talk as well trying to make them stop.**

**Sasuke couldn't take it anymore there was to much talking and it had to stop before his brain got a migraine "will all of you…SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!" **

**Everyone stopped and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke was light crimson until he spoke "uh… hi"**

**Sasuke said embarrassed for once.**

"**Okay that was weird…..but anyway Hinata and I are not doing that stupid dare Ino, so you can forget about it. Come on Hinata let's get out of here." said Sakura starting to walk off with Hinata **

**Ino smiled and said "hmm…Okay I see how it is I understand that your both scared to do it."**

**That made Sakura stop in her tracks and growl.**

"**heh heh scared who said we were scared? were not scared at all it's just stupid that's all."**

"**Fine but you have to do it now" said Ino in a devilish grin **

"**w-why's t-that?" asked Hinata scared from Ino's grin**

**Ino smirked and said" Well… that's because I…TRIPILE DOG DARE YOU TO DO IT!!!!"**

**Hinata and Sakura gasped it was silent until Sakura brook the silence "Oh that's vary mature Ino, like we'd do that just because you triple dog dared us." Sakura said while letting go of Hinata.**

"**Actually I have two witness's so apparently you have no choice unless your to scared, and the whole village is going to know that Haruno Sakura, and Hyuga Hinata backed down from a challenge ." Ino than whispered in both there ears "And think of how disappointed Naruto and Sasuke would be if they saw you rejected this challenge too."**

**Sakura couldn't take any more she finally snapped "Fine we'll do the stupid dare just get off our back already sheesh!"**

"**w-we will?" said Hinata looking at Sakura hoping that she was kidding.**

"**Cool I can't believe your actually going to do that Hinata, I'm so proud to know your actually doing something brave!" said Naruto holding both Hinata's hands in his while giving her a huge grin.**

"**Uh I uh… I can't… I…I mean I….I." Hinata didn't know what to say she was as red as a tomato.**

"**Good then it's settled hope you two come back in one piece." Ino said with a evil grin**

"**Good luck Hinata and Sakura-chan scream or yell for help and I'll come and save you."**

**Said Naruto giving his good guy pose with a thumbs up and threw a wink at them.**

"**Thanks but no thanks Naruto we don't need your luck" Sakura said than turning to face Sasuke "Wish us luck Sasuke-kun!!!!" Sakura said in a cheery voice while waving goodbye.**

**Naruto just fell over anime style and got back up glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't help but to smirk at that, but in his head he couldn't help but think to try and stop her.**

"**_What is this feeling I feel as if I may not see her again. Great she's starting to get to me I gotta shake it off…. I mean she is coming back._… _right?" _Sasuke thought to himself.**

_**End Of Flashback **_

(A/N: Sorry if it was a long flashback but I did have to explain everything.)

"Sakura…Sakura-chan." said Hinata looking at her friend concerned since she was so quiet.

Sakura snapped out of her trance and looked at the mansion closely.

It was about centuries old it was now gray and falling apart dew to it was old. The windows were cracked, broken, and had spider webs on them. There was one window that made Sakura suspicious. At the upper right hand corner of the house was a window that had a red curtain hanging out of it and behind that curtain was a figure of a person. Sakura tried to get a good look at it until she herd a small voice next to her.

"Um s-Sakura-chan a-are you o-okay?" Hinata said putting her hand on her friends shoulder.

"Huh what… yeah I-I'm okay ." said Sakura looking back at the window to see the figure but noticed that the figure was gone.

"Hey let's get this over with already, it's getting dark and my folks are going to be worried if I'm not home before eight." Sakura said walking towards the door of the mansion.

"Um o-okay, but are you sure y-you want to do this?" asked Hinata in a tiny voice.

"Yes I'm sure I want to do it." Sakura said taking another step closer to the door.

"a-Are you p-positive?" asked Hinata again this time wanting to leave.

"Yes, I'm going to show little miss Ino-pig that I am not scared, and so Sasuke can see how brave I can be… don't you want to do the same with Naruto? asked Sakura glancing over at Hinata.

"Um y-yes I d-do I'm just nervous that's all." said Hinata that was now red.

"Then don't be nervous let's do it and get out okay." Sakura said getting ready to reach for the door knob.

She took a deep breath and put her hand on the knob and was about to turn it until she herd a voice again.

"Um a-are you s-sure you want t-to do t-this?" Hinata said hoping she'd say no.

Sakura was fed up with her little small talk and said in a aggressive voice "Damn it Hinata, yes I'm going to do it, so stop being scared and shut the hell up!"

Sakura turned around and put her hand on the knob and turned it not even looking at Hinata's expression on her face was when the door was shot open.

Sakura looked at Hinata with a small smile "See I told you no monsters, no creatures, nothing but cob webs."

Sakura looked at the expression Hinata was making she was covering her mouth, had wide eyes, and was shaking like a leaf. "What's wrong with you?" Sakura said confused with Hinata's reaction was. Hinata slowly pointed her shaky hand behind Sakura.

Sakura saw what Hinata was doing but before she could turn around she felt someone or something breathing down her neck. She slowly turned around and was face to face with glowing red eyes.

Sakura gasped and notice that the creature gave the Kunochi's a death glare and eight long, foggy tentacles appeared and was aiming for them. Sakura finally got words out of her mouth she yelled at Hinata "RUN!!!!!" Sakura then turned around and started running for her life Hinata did the same thing with no hesitation at all.

Sakura and Hinata thought they were going to live until a tentacle reached and grabbed Sakura's ankle and soon wrapped around her arms and legs.

"SAKURA!" Hinata yelled and stopped at the wrong time, Hinata was also caught by a smoggy tentacle as well. Hinata and Sakura tried to reach for there kunai but failed they were soon dragged inside the mansion and all you can hear from the outside was the poor girl's screams for help.

Sakura than realized she was floating and was face to face with the red eyed creature again he than spook and said in a raspy, scary voice "_You are the one I was waiting for, and now your destiny will be fulfilled .After I say these words may your power overwhelm you ."_He than started to speak in a foreign language and these creatures with black hair, red eyes, and pale gray skin appeared and were floating around Sakura. After he finished the spell Sakura felt negative chakra enter her body. She looked back at the red eyes and noticed that the corpse's that were surrounding her were gone and she herd the person with bloody red eyes glare at her and spook _"This is a cures that'll stay with you forever so don't bother finding a way to escape it. For you see this is your destiny fate has put you in your place. So in the mean time let anger, hate, sorrow, and all grudges consume you. So when the time comes you better be ready to be the key that we need… the key to darkness." _

Sakura couldn't say anything she than was able to see Hinata being thrown out of the house by a tentacle and the same thing happen to Sakura. She was thrown out with a blink of an eye and landed on the cold hard dirt, she tried to stand up and get to Hinata that was now knocked out by her rough landing, but Sakura's body felt numb and she collapsed on the floor and let sleep over take her.

About ten minutes after they collapsed on the floor a pink ball that looked like a rubber ball flew over the two Kunochi's and looked at them. The object started to bounce on Sakura's forehead trying to wake her up, but only go a mumble in return. "Hey, what do you have there Mort?"

A girl with a black cape and had a hoddie over her head so you couldn't see her eyes, asked the pink blob.

"What did Mort find, another animal?" said anther girl with a hoddie over her head. The two older girls looked and saw the two young kunochi's asleep on the ground in front of the mansion.

The two girls gasped and noticed that Sakura and Hinata had cuts on there faces and reeked of dark aura . The two blacked coated girls picked up Sakura and Hinata and looked at each other in fear.

"It's her, the one that **_they_** need." said the girl holding Hinata but was talking about Sakura.

The girl holding Sakura stood up and walked off with Sakura, she stopped in her tracks and spook

"She will be in a lot of trouble when **_they _**awaken to know there inside this girls body." she sighed and finally spook again "take that one back to Kohana for it is this one we need to worry about the most." The girl with Hinata nodded and left taking Hinata back to Kohana.

The girl with Sakura sighed and looked at the little pink blob again before speaking "Oh Mort, I feel bad for this little cherry blossom, she is going to go threw a lot of suffering and hatred is one of the last things she needs right now….." she tuned to her little pink friend again and said "Let's go home we need to make sure she understands her fate." she than turned and started to walk away.

**Me: Well not bad for my first chapter huh?**

**Naruto: I liked it. But put me in there a little more.**

**Me: Shut up! You can't tell me what to do, but you are going to be there no matter what it is a Naruto Fan fiction after all **

**Sakura: (Shudders) That was just plane freaky what in the hell were those things anyway?**

**Hinata: Let's just hope we'll be okay**

**Sasuke: you never know.**

**Sakura: Hey who were those two girls with me and Hinata?**

**Me: That reminds me we will have unexpected surprises and sad moments in the next chapters not to mention Sasuke will like cause there's something he has in common with one of those girls in the next chapter **

**Sasuke: Huh what **

**Me: Oh you'll see just wait till the next chapter **

**Sasuke: I want to know now!**

**Me: And Sakura is going to get pissed with me later on**

**Sakura: Why?**

**Me: Like I said wait till the next chapters **

**Sakura: You take the fun outta everything **

**Me: I know if I can get at least ten good reviews I'll be happy to put the next chapter up so Ja Ne.**

**Sakura: Please review!!! **


	2. WTF

**Maylin92: I'm back and ready to start a new chapter. Thanks for the reviews ppl I have to admit this is the longest chapter I wrote so please enjoy :P **

**Chapter Two: WTF **

"_So in the mean time let anger, hate, sorrow, and all grudges consume you. So when the time comes you better be ready to be the key that we need… the key to darkness." _

Sakura opened her eyes and shoot up breathing heavily and sweating remembering those words the creature said. "What did he mean by the key to darkness? God and did he have to throw us, out like that ,and what happen when me and Hinata…" Sakura than remembered about Hinata and looked next to her to see no one. She than noticed she wasn't in the forest, or her room.

"Where am I? This isn't my room this isn't even my house where the heck am I?"

Sakura than saw a pink blob float right in front of her face and stared striate at her well she thought it was since it had no eyes.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" asked Sakura annoyed by the blob that was now going back and forward like it was hypnotizing her.

The blob soon reacted to her and hit her on the forehead than it sounded like it was yelling at her cause it was making these weird little squeaks.

Sakura was now pissed off and tried to strangle the blob, but missed and it started to bounce on her head trying to irritate her.

"Hey stop! don't make me hurt you." Sakura yelled at it and dodged her hands that where trying to grab him.

"Mort! I thought I told you to let her rest." a voice said coming from the door that made Sakura jerk and made the little blob stop jumping on her.

Sakura gasped and saw a girl standing by the door with her hands on her hips.

"Am I looking in a mirror?" Sakura whispered to herself examining the girl carefully.

She had short pink hair that was up to the center of her neck that had a red bow with little tulips in it on the left side of her head.

She had beautiful jade eyes and was warring a black chocker that had a light pink snake eyed gem in the center of it. She was wearing layers of cloths from the looks of it a dark pink long sleeved shirt on the bottom, a mahogany short sleeved shirt in the middle, and another light pink sleeveless shirt in the front with a big red bow that was wrapped arrowed her stomach to hold it all. She had a maroon colored skirt that had a dark pink belt that went sideways, and red pants that had a shurikin and kunai pouch on her leg.

Sakura thought she was going crazy the girl looked like an older version of Sakura.

"Uh… who are you and dose this little annoying thing belong to you?" said Sakura pointing at the little blob.

The girl only smiled and said " Oh I'm sorry, I'm Talulu, and yes he belongs to me, this little blob is Mort."

"Okay.. what is he anyway I've never seen anything like him before." Sakura asked looking at the little thing called Mort.

"Well Mort is a rare species, he's a morph." said Talulu with a smile on her face.

"A What!?" said Sakura not getting any of this.

Talulu started to giggle and replied "A morph is a mythical creature that can transform into anything, you hardly see them anymore on the count that there endangered so they're rare."

Sakura was puzzled, but ignored it "Okay that answers one of my questions, but where the hell am I, why am I here, and where's Hinata?" Sakura was talking to fast but Talulu understood her.

Talulu sighed and spook "Your in our hut that happens to be in the forest, you're here cause we found you took you in so you can rest, and who's Hinata? Talulu said a little curious.

"Hinata's my friend she and I collapsed after leaving that freaky mansion." Sakura was now scared hoping nothing happen to Hinata.

Talulu was thinking and finally spook "Oh you mean the girl with short purple hair, Yes my companion and I found you two in front of that mansion. So she took your friend home."

"Wait a minute who's your companion, and why take her back to Kohana and not take me back either." Sakura said a little frustrated

"My companion's name is Maylin she and I are very good friends, you can trust her with your friend, she is a good person that won't even hurt a fly (A/N: That's a lie she will kill if she has to)

But the reason we have you here Sakura is because we have to discuss some stuff with you."

"Whoa whoa whoa hold up, first how do you know my name?, and seconded what do you mean **we,** I thought your friend was taking Hinata home."

"Oh I know a lot of stuff about you Haruno Sakura, even things you don't know about yourself yet. And yes, she's not here, but I mean my other friends are going to help discuss about what's going to happen to you."

Sakura froze after hearing that "w-What do you mean what's going to happen to me?"

"Hold on Sakura all your answers will be answered after I get someone" Talulu said with a smile

then turned to Mort and spook "Mort, please go get Carra for me."

The little blob made a little noise that sounded like an okay and flew off .

"Who's Carra?" asked Sakura

"Carra's one of the girls that works with me and Maylin we have another girl that works with us, but she's not here at the moment." Talulu replied

"Oh but can I ask you a question, Talulu was it?" asked Sakura looking at the other pink haired girl

"Hai, what is it Sakura-san?" said Talulu with a smile

"Well why do you need me and not Hinata, and do you know what happened to us in there?"

Sakura said looking scared as she brought her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

Talulu looked shocked her jade eyes went wide and about five seconds of silence she finally sighed and said "Like I said, all your questions will be answered AS SOON AS CARRA GET'S HERE!!!!!!" Talulu yelled at the last part and made Sakura's sweat drop

"I'm coming sheesh you didn't have to yell!" said a little voice coming from outside the door.

Sakura tilted her head when the door opened a little than a little girl holding a towel came in and floating right next to her was Mort.

Sakura looked at her and had a huge smile on her face from the sight of the little girl.

(A/N: If you go to my homepage it said that I have four alter egos and that I'll explain the other two so here's alter ego #3)

The girl had black hair that was tied into a bun that was heeled with a long red ribbon that went around her fourhead on her head like a headband and finally was holding her little bun.

She had cute onyx eyes and had a neakless on but you couldn't see the chain or whatever was on the end of her neakless on the count it was inside her shirt.

She was wearing a red long sleeved shirt one side had bandages covering all her arm except for her hand the other had bandages on her forarm ,she also had a big red ribbon tied around her stomach. She had maroon pants and a kunai and shurikin pouch tied to her left leg.

Sakura's eyes lit up and she couldn't help but scream "OH she is soooooo kawaii!!!!" 

Sakura than ran up and hugged the tiny girl in a tight and crushing hug.

"T-Talulu w-w-who (gack) is this (chock) girl?" said the little girl now suffocating from the hug

Talulu's sweat droped and was able to pry Sakura off of little Carra.

"A Sakura this is Carra, she is the girl I was telling you about." said Talulu with her useaual smile.

"You could've at least told me she was this cute" said Sakura patting the young little girls head

Carra's sweat droped, she reachreaved the towle that she droped and finally spook with a too cute smile "Thank you, I usally get that allot from everyone. What's your name?" said carra asking with a cute twinkle in her eyes.

Sakura felt happy looking in those adorable onyx eyes and couldn't help but smile "My names Haruno Sakura and I can see why everyone commplements you."

Carra only giggled "Thanks, I like to introduce myself even thogh you know my name I still like saying my name better." Carra bowed and spook with a sweet smile "Hi my name's Carra Uch-"

Carra was cut off by Talulu's hand and gave her a serious look.

"It's just Carra we don't really hace a last name….right Carra." said Talulu looking at the now frightened Carra that only nodded in responsed.

Sakura was puzzled by how Talulu reacted when Carra was telling her her name.

Talulu looked at Sakura and finally spook "Did you bring the glooves Carra?" said Talulu motioning Sakura to lie down on the floor and she did so.

"Hai, there right here." Carra said while opening the towle that relealed two pairs of gloves. The first gloves were red and were short that looked like it could go to a little girls wrist they were finger cut (A/N: meaning that the top part that were for the fingers were cut off. or like Kakashi's gloves ) The seconed pair were a light bubble gum pink color that were pritty long to go up to Sakura's forarm and they were also finger cut.

"What are those gloves for?" asked Sakura that was in shook by how the two girls were acting

"Um Sakura, did by any chance when you and Hinata were in the mansion see any weird creaturs with gray skin and red eyes?" asked Talulu that looked anxious.

Sakura froze and spook in a small shaky voice "y-yes"

"Did you also see anybody eles there?" Talulu asked then looked at Carra holding out her hand for her gloves so Carra did so and gave Talulu her gloves.

"yes, someone was saying things about: anger, hate, sorrow, and grudges.Then he said something about key to darkness." sakura felt like her body was about to burst open she felt neggative chakra in her body.

Talulu quickly put on the gloves and same thing with Carra . Talulu looked at Sakura and noticed that she was shakeing "Sakura….a-are you okay?" Talulu asked Sakura with fear in her eyes

Sakura was about to speek when she felt hate all of a sudden, and the next thing she knew she was suffering a painfull headach "Ahhhhhh, my head it hurts!" yelled Sakura felling like she was about to exsplode.

"Oh no, They have awaken." Talulu said and she looked at Carra and finally spook "Carra stay back this is not going to be pritty what so ever." Carra nodded and headed for cover in the next room.

Sakura was still screaming and holding her head from all the pain she was feeling.

Talulu looked around the room till she finally found what she was looking for "Thank Kami." she said in relief as she garabed a book. She then ran to Sakura and said a spell "I call upon light and earth to hear my cry and let this girl feel me by her side, let these evil spirits be force to HIDE." a silver light went toward Sakura, but was stopped by a beam of darkness that came from Sakura.

Sakura stopped screaming, but noticed that she reacted of dark aura she than saw a figure of a little girl with dark black hair in front of her and suddenly attacked Talulu.

Talulu dodged and whistled then with a blink of an eye Mort was right next to Talulu

"Mort hurry and find Maylin and her bratty little sister I'm going to need some help and fast."

Mort than flew out the window flying as fast as he could to find the two sisters.

Talulu kept dodging attacks by the little corpse even if she did get hit a few times she still managed to dodge.Then made her way to Sakura that was now in a trance. "Sakura, Sakura wake up!" she than turned to see the corpse flying straight at them Talulu grabbed Sakura and jumped behind the bed.

"Please forgive me, but you leave me no choice Sakura." Talulu raised her hand and then slapped Sakura across the face.

Sakura woke up and gasped when she saw Talulu all scratched up and bruised.

"Wha- What happen to you?" Sakura asked still shaking

"No time to explain but please think of light." begged Talulu

"Huh, but why?" asked Sakura

"Just do it!" yelled Talulu now scared as hell

"Okay I'll try" said Sakura trying to find light in herself.

Talulu was shaking, the corpse found them and was about to attack again "I don't mean to rush you but HURRY!!!!!!!!" yelled Talulu

Sakura finally found light in herself and right at the last minute the evil corpse was gone.

Talulu let out a deep sigh of relief and said "Thank you, I thought we were goners for sure." said Talulu who threw herself on the bed.

Sakura was confused "What happen, and what in the hell was that freaky thing…" Sakura turned and saw a mirror she gasped at her own reflection. Sakura went up to the mirror and touched it she couldn't believe what she was seeing, her hair looked faded, her eyes were a very blank shade of green, and her skin was paler than Hinata and Sasuke's skin put together.

Sakura turned to Talulu and spook trying so hard not to cry "wha- What's wrong with me, why do I look like this?" Sakura couldn't help but cry her heart out.

Talulu sighed until she heard a small little voice come from the doorway "Their called Grudges, (A/N: I didn't steal the name from the movie it just matched them. Oh and ppl asked in the reviews who was **they. **It was the grudges) they are known to be the keepers and the causers of darkness." said Carra finally coming out of hiding.

Sakura was puzzled "Well why are they here, how did they get here?" Sakura asked still pretty frustrated from the fact she was looking like hell.

"I can explain that." said Talulu motioning for Sakura to sit down on the bed.

Sakura nodded and did so, while Carra sat next to her looking at Talulu waiting for her to explain.

Talulu sighed and finally spook "Do you know the legend about the maniac that killed many people and lived in that mansion?"

"Hai I do everyone knows about it, why do you ask?" asked Sakura

"Well he served the Grudges and when he died he became one." Talulu sighed than started playing with her fingers before speeking "And when he did he realized he had commplet power over them so he became their leader, but before he was able to controll the world he found out he couldn't leave the mansion, dew to he was cursed and stuck in it."

Sakura couldn't help but crack a smile then she had a bad feeling in her stomac when Carra held on tight to her arm.

Talulu looked at Sakura and finally spook "Then one day he found out that he can send his Grudges out to cause terror and pain to all, but he needed two people that were chosen to carry the Grudges and to be a key to a pathway to darkness." Talulu stoped and looked at Sakura that was now shakeing when Talulu said the word 'key'.

"_Oh no please don't let this be true, don't tell me I'm one of the chosen ones." _Sakura thought to herself.

"Sakura, I'm sorry but you are one of the keys ,and you are carrying the Grudges in you."

Sakura gasped and felt like screaming bluddy murder when she herd that, but felt little Carra hug her and started to weep.

"Talulu the thing that hed red eyes and spook to me in the mansion was the guy who killed his family and inosent people!?"yelled Sakura

"Yes it was, he needed you and now you have the Grudges." said Talulu not trying to cry.

"How am I going to get rid of them! what if they come out on their own then what! It'll be my fault if people I know and love die!" screamed Sakura in frustrastion.

Carra finally stopped crying and said "That's what you need to know, Grudges only are capeable of coming out on their own if you feel anger, hate, or any sadness at all they can come out and kill, they will even kill you!" Sakura felt dizzy for a moment then spook when she remembered Hinata "Wait, what about Hinata!? It took her too is she possessing the grudge things too!?"

Yelled Sakura in confusion.

Talulu looked at Carra then turned to look at Sakura "Sadly yes, she has possessed many of them but sadly I don't know any more about them or your friened." Talulu said and Carra continued on what Talulu was saying "And the only one who knows more about them is May-niisan." said Carra now starting to rub her eyes dew to it was 9:00 pm, and she was only seven and needed her rest.

"Who?" asked Sakura now confussed

Talulu picked up Carra and said "She means Maylin, and she wont be back till tomorrow. So get some rest Sakura-san you'll be going back to Kohana tomorrow and I don't think you want the grudges sneeking out if your to weak." smiled Talulu walking out the door but stoped when Sakura spook.

"Please call me Sakura-chan, and thanks for your help Talulu I really apreciate it."said Sakura pulling the blanket over her body.

Talulu smiled even wider and said, "It's my pleaser… Sakura-chan." she then finally walked out takeing sleeping Carra in her room.

Sakura then whispered to herself "I hope your okay Hinata and don't worry I'll be back tomorrow for sure." and with that she let sleep over tack her.

**Next day at Kohana**

Hinata was in the hospital and woke up from the sun that was shining threw the window,

Hinata growned and opened an eye "Where am I? What happen to Sakura-chan, and why am I in the hospital?" Hinata said to herself.

"Ah, so your awake miss Hinata." said a cool dark voice that Hinata recognized anywhere

She turned to see a boy with long dark brown hair tide in a low pony, and with pearl white eyes like hers sitting on a stoll next to her.

Hinata smiled till she spook "Neji-kun, w-what am I doing I-in the h-hospital?" asked Hinata

Neji looked surprised when she said that "You don't remember how you got here?"

"n-no I just remember t-that me and Sakura-chan….(gasp) Wait w-what happen to Sakura-chan?" yelled Hinata grabing hold of her cousins shoulders.

Neji looked at Hinata like she was crazy "Hinata, what in kami's sake are you talking about, Sakura isn't here." said Neji

"w-What then where is she, and h-h-how did I get h-here?' said the frightened yet confussed Hyuga .

"Hinata, Sakura-san isn't here, and what I was told that a young girl with a black cape on left you here saying that you past out in the woods, and she left without giving her name." said Neji trying to make Hinata more relaxed by rubbing her shoulder.

Hinata tried to think but all she could remember was those alfull creatures that attacked her and Sakura.

Neji pulled and looked at Hinata's blank eyes then spook "Why were you in the forest in the first place? I thought you were with Sakura." asked Neji determend to get answers.

Hinata sighed and spook "I w-was with Sakura b-but then that Ino girl….(gasp) Ino." Hinata was mad she knew if that stupid Ino didn't make them do that idiotic dare than she wouldn't be in this situation.

Neji stared at Hinata that had a mad look on her face he had never seen her like this she had hate in her eyes (for once) "Miss Hinata are you okay? What about that Ino girl, what dose she have to do with this?" asked Neji still shoked by Hinata's fachal exsperession.

Hinata felt strange for a moment she felt supreme anger she couldn't help but clench her fist "It's all her fault, if she didn't make us do that idiotic dare, Sakura and I wouldn't have been in that mansion in the first place." Hinata said with a strange evil smile on her face.

Neji was in sock _"She didn't stutter, and what was she doing in that old mansion?" _Neji thought to himself then spook "Hinata what In the hell were you doing in that mansion, and what is this nonsense about a dare eh? Neji than looked at Hinata that was now shaking.

Hinata was going to say something till her head felt like it exploded she then fell to her kness and screamed her head off "Ahhhhhhh what's wrong with meeeeeee!!!!!" she screamed as the frightened Neji went to her and started to ask what's wrong.

"Hinata, Hinata, are you alright what's wrong?!" asked Neji

Hinata screamed again but when she did a dark aura came out of her and formed a little boy with blood thirsty red eyes and long black messy hair.

"What in the hell is that?" said Neji going in defence mode scencing dark chakra in the stange being.

Hinata was in a complete chrace and didn't know what was happening all she herd were sounds of battle.

**Yamanaka Flower Shop**

Ino was now pissed, Naruto was there all morning telling her that she shouldn't have made Hinata and Sakura go in the mansion all morning it was driving her nuts.

"Ino I'm telling you that was bad idea to make them go in that crappy mansion what if their hurt?" said Naruto standing in front of the desk straight into the other blondes face.

Ino's vains poped out as she growled "Naruto will you be so kinde and SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!" said Ino using the big head power and making Naruto look small and weak.

"Sheesh sorry don't blame me if you get in trouble with their parents or the Hokage."

Said Naruto hideing behinde the plants.

"Oh whatever." Ino stoped and noticed a customer entering then she put on her nice act "Hello, welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop is there anything you need help with ma'm?" Ino said with her good girl voice.

Naruto picked himself up from behinde the plants till he heard the customer speek "No thank you, I'm just looking." said a girl with a very sexy yet beautiful voice. Naruto turned and couldn't help but let his mouth drop to the floor and drool all over the place the girl was **HOT**.

The girl had dark black raven hair that went to her shoulder blades with a red ribbon used as a headband. She had beautiful hazel eyes that shined dew to she was wearing thin silver glasses that made her look smart complete with a beauty mark on her left cheek.

She was wearing a lavandare sleevless shirt on the bottom and a dark violet long sleeved dress shirt on the front with a lavandar cloth and a big red bow holding it all together. She was wearing Lavandare pants with dark purple ninja slipers with a shurikin and kunai pouch tied to he left leg.

She also had an orchid like glove on her left hand that was middle finger styled (A/N: I couldn't remember what was the style name for the gloves were but there the ones that have a ring on your middle finger holding the cloth on the ring.) while on the other hand was wraped in bandages,and she was wearing a black choker that had a pattern of a silver chain on it.

Naruto was checking her out takeing a good look at her perfect curves and delicate figure.

He went up to the lovely girl and said in his hottest guy voice "Hey your new in town aren't you?

How would you like me to show you around town eh hot stuff.' Naruto said throwing the girl a wink.

She was a little disturbed by that and finally said "Eh I'm sorry to disapoint you, but I'm older than you, I happen to be fifteen." Naruto didn't care if she was one hundred she was sexier than his Sexy Jutsu.

"Oh come on just a tour?" Naruto begged "Naruto that's enough your scareing away my custermurs and can't you see she's not interested." said Ino still annoyed by Naruto's bad behaveior.

Naruto was about to say something till a voice spook "Hey dobe, did you hear the news?" Naruto was pissed to hear the voice of the Uchiha boy especialy when he calls him dobe.

"Oh Good Morning Sasuke!" said Ino happier than ever. Sasuke just looked at her and for a moment he looked at her as if he wanted to kill her.

Ino was surprised by his glare "er are you okay Sasuke what's wrong?" asked Ino trying to soften him up a little.

Naruto just stared at him and new something was deffintally wrong "What's up temme what do you know that I don't know huh." Naruto glanced at Sasuke's hand that was holding a scroll.

Sasuke tost it to Naruto "Read it." he simple told Naruto in a cool voice.Naruto just stared and did as he was told. The girl behinde Naruto that was looking at the flowers looked suspicious _"Oh no, please don't let it be what I think it is." _thought the beautiful black haired girl.

Naruto opened up the scroll and read aloud "Today reports have been flying in that Hyuga Hinata has been said to be hospitalized from being scratched, bruised, and seems dramatized. People have clamed to have seen the Hyuga with nonother then Haruno Sakura, the two girls were last seen in the forest headed torwards the Monoyi Mansion and today Hinata was in the hospital and has no idea of what happen what so ever. The nurse's have said that a young teenaged girl wearing a black cape left the young Hyuga there without leaveing her name." Naruto stoped and looked at Sasuke then spook "Hey w-what about Sakura!?" shouted Naruto waiting for the young Uchiha boy to answer his question.

Sasuke sighed "The back, flip it over." said Sasuke looking at Naruto like he really was an idiot.

Naruto did so and continued reading "Sakura Haruno is not with the Hyuga girl but is missing,

No one has seen her since yesterday and the hokage had ordered Seven ANBU black ops to finde her. If anyone has any information about the Haruno or Hyuga girl please contacted the Hokage emediantly!"Naruto stoped and put the scroll down then spook after being in shook about Sakura missing "Yeah I got information about both of them…that it was INO YAMANAKA!" Naruto yelled pointing at Ino.

Ino was shooked "H-Hey don't start blaming me it's not my fault they listened to me, I mean their smarter then me so they shouldn't have done it so it's their fault."

Naruto was then furius with Ino "Don't be stupid you know Damn well that you blackmailed them! What in the hell did you tell them!?" yelled Naruto

Ino glanced the other way and remembered what she said to Sakura and Hinata

"_And think of how disappointed Naruto and Sasuke would be if they saw you rejected this challenge too." _Ino looked back at Sasuke then at Naruto befor saying anything, "I said that it would be ashame to see them turn down the challenge that's all."(Lier)

Sasuke had a feeling she was lieing but just let it go. His eye's then traveled to the girl standing behinde Naruto he couldn't help but gulp and let his eye's travle her perfect body _"Damn she's HOT, I can't believe there was a girl with such perfect curves."_ (PERVERT A/N: See she's that hot even Sasuke's drolling over her)

Naruto noticed Sasuke was looking at him and got nervious when he saw Sasuke's eyes looking all over his body and giving his sexy smirk _"Oh MY GOD! I knew it, I knew he was gay and why dose it have to be me he's interested in?! oh man I gotta let him know that I am no gay!"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Sasuke let me tell you something." said Naruto putting his arm around Sasuke's shoulder

"(sigh) How do I explain this…. I'M NOT GAY SO YOU CAN STOP CHEKING ME OUT, AND FINDE ANOTHER GUY!" Sasuke was shooked at what he said, Ino's mouth droped to the floor, and the girl with black hair was not impressed.

"WTF Naruto I was cheaking that girl out not you! What the hell made you think I was GAY?!" yelled Sasuke getting as far away from Naruto as possible.

"Oh I thought it was me hehehe oops." said Naruto scraching the back of his head with a nervious chuckle then pused "Hey wait a minute I saw her first Temme so back off!" yelled naruto

"Oh please, she's not your type so just let her slide of your list." said Sasuke with a isn't it obvious smirk

Ino was lost at thought while the two boy's were fighting _"Aw man, if Sasuke is actually looking at a hot girl, then that proves that I have to look more hotter then that chick."_ thought Ino with a growl.

The girl with balck hair went up to Ino with a few flowers and was going threw her pocket for money (A/N: I don't know what they call it it's either ryo, or yin I donno.)

Ino was looking at the flowers checking if their in good condition. Ino liked the flowers that the girl picked they were beautiful, they were a red fern, a tulip, a violit, and foget-me-nots.

"here you go, and please come again." smiled Ino giving her the flower and reciveing the ryo from the girl.

She only smiled and said "Oh don't worry I will." then she turned around getting ready to leave _"I'm coming back alright your the cause of the two girl's curse, Maby I should see if the girl I left at the hospital last night is okay."_

"Hey Naruto, if you thought the report about Sakura and Hinata was weird, look at this freaky thing that bumped into me last night." said Sasuke reaching into his backpack and took out a little pink blob that was trying to escape Sasuke's tight grip.

"_Gasp Mort!" _Thought the girl with black hair looking at Mort .

"Ewwww what the heak is that thing!?" yelled Ino staying a far distance away from it.

"COOL! Letme hold it," said Naruto trying to reach for Mort but Sasuke pulled it up higher so he couldn't get it.

Little Mort turned his gaze to the girl and got excited he was actually talking "MAYLIN,MAYLIN!!" Mort said in a high piched voice.

Naruto looked at Maylin and was curious "Maylin?What kind of name is that? And how dose this thing know your name?" asked Naruto still trying to reach for the blob

Maylin got really mad and she didn't look happy at all. She ran up to Naruto and hit him as hard as she could to send Naruto flying in the air. "It's a girls name, and you tell me what in the hell kind of name is Naruto huh?!" yelled Maylin reaching for Mort and successed on getting him dew to that she's taller then Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at her for a moment he used his Sharingan and saw someone else's chakra on her…Hinata's chakra "Hey! Are you by any chance be the girl that found Hinata in the wood's?" Sasuke said with a smirk knowing he was right.

Maylin knew she was busted for sure _"Danmit he's pritty good, but how did he know?"_ maylin then took a look into his eyes only to see the sharingan._"Oh you've got to be kidding me? He's also a Uchiha I thought Tulip and Red Fern were the last two remaining.Aw man this is not going to be easy."_ Maylin got out of her thoughts and began to speek

"And if I am."

Sasuke glared "Then you know where Sasura is."

"And if I do."

"Tell me where she is!"

"Why do you want to know?"

"That's none of your consern"

"And why's that?"

"Tell me where she is danmmit!"

"And if I don't"

Sasuke clenched his fist "Then you'll be sorry."

Sasuke speed forward torwards Maylin while she just stood their with a smirk _"He's going to be the one that's sorry. I'm an advanced ninja and he's only a genin."_

Maylin was about to attack back at him till someone ran threw them and went to Ino

Sasuke looked at the person that ran to Ino it was Neji.

Neji grabed Ino's shirt and brought her closer to him "What did you do to Hinata!?" yelled Neji

That had his Byakugan actavaided.

Ino looked at Neji in fear he was torn to shreds his face was scratched, his right arm was bleeding all over the place, and he looked paler then ever.

"What do you mean I didn't do anything." said Ino shakeing on how the Hyuga was glareing at her.

This made Neji furius "Don't play dumb she said you made her go into the mansion, and now some weird creature did this to me!" said Neji trying not to punch her.

Maylin gasped and Naruto was outraged "Neji what do you mean a creature did that to you ,and what's wrong with Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto that was nervious to what could happen to a kind girl such as Hinata.

Neji turned his gaze to Naruto "She started to scream saying that she had a headache and next thing I knew a wierd creature came out of her and started to attack me!"

Maylin looked at him and got a bad feeling "By any chance is she still there!" yelled Maylin

Neji looked at the frightened Maylin and said "Yes, she still there, but who are you?" asked Neji with an eyebrow up.

"Let's just say I can help her. Just take me to her and…" She then turned to Sasuke "I'll tell you where your girlfriend is."Sasuke looke at her like she was crazy then spook "She's my teammate, not even anything close to a girlfriend." he said in a cold voice.

"Whatever just take me to Hinata." said Maylin as Neji pushed Ino back and ran out the door same thing did Naruto and Sasuke.

Maylin looked at the confussed Ino and said "I'll come back to give you some friendly advise, and to teach you a lession." said Maylin befor running out the store with Mort on her shoulder.

**Maylin92: Yay I'm finally done with chapter two Yay Me!!!!!! (Dose the Londin Tipton clap and bounce)**

**Sakura and Hinata: (Giving me death glares)**

**Maylin92:Oh come on your still not that mad are you?**

**Sakura: Well let's see you make us go into the mansion, get possessed by grudges,and you make us sound like the good girls gone bad!!!! YES WERE STILL MAD**

**Maylin92: get over it it wasn't all that bad. But chapter three is bad with a little bit of fluffyness in it.**

**Hinata: Who's going to be the couple?**

**Maylin92: Oh you'll see (giving a sly grin) **

**Sakura: Okay your weird you know that**

**Maylin92: I know, I get that allot. And ppl if you have any questions about the story just ask I have some of my friends calling me saying that they don't get it so juat ask please. I'm a nice person I don't bite (much)**

**Maylin92:Oh and this is a Sasuke and Sakura story the love scenes haven't happen yet oh and if you ppl want to tell me who want all the sweet tender fluffiness to go to the couples are Sakura and Sasuke or Hinata and Naruto**

**I made the story either way but don't worry the other couple will still have moments. **

**Sakura and Hinata: Please R&R **


	3. Is This For Real

**Maylin92: Sorry if I took so long I've been busy with other things. This is something I have to say if I take to long with a story don't think I've stopped on writing just give me a few months or so. Oh and ppl you pronounce Carra's name like (Care-ra) okay just to let you know. **

**Special dedication to the following**

**xPrincessGothx: Thank you for the advise on the story it really did help and I even have more ideas for the story THANKIES **

**rikku92:Thanks for the idea I'll put it on the next following chapters thanks a bunch **

**NarutoKunoichi623: Thanks for the enthusiasm it really made me happy to know that you really liked the story   
**

**Coralyz: Thanks for telling me to keep going and I am so sorry if I took to long on the story but I hope that you enjoy this chapter **

**Miaka: And also thank you you're the best BFF I'd ever had thanks for helping me out on a lot of parts I was stuck on THANKIES **

**The story I starting out at dawn before Hinata was possessed by a grudge so just incase you get confused of the time. **

**Chapter Three: Is This For Real**

**Talulu's POV **

I woke up to the sound of a little voice that I knew right away that it was Carra.

I lifted my head from my pillow to see her standing at the foot of my bed.

"What's wrong Carra?" I asked knowing she must've awoken from a nightmare or something.

She looked at me with teary eyes and lightly started to sob

"Carra honey, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" I sat up from my bed and opened up my arms to her, welcoming her to sit on my lap to comfort her.

She turned her head from side to side meaning she didn't have a nightmare. She then sat on my lap and sobbed into my shirt.

"It's Sa-chan, she and May-niisan haven't return yet and I'm starting to worry about them."

She said quietly holding back more tears that threatened to fall.

I sighed at that then remembered that she didn't want to lose anymore family members or friends.

"Carra, don't worry Maylin will be back tomorrow and Sacura will be back soon, I assure you of that." I said sounding a little pissed on the count that Sacura always ran off not telling me nor her sister on where she will be going, or when she would come back.

(A/N: Sacura is not Sakura just to let you know and it's pronounced Su-cur-ra)

Carra paused then spook "That's what big brother said before he left me, and never came back for me." I gasped at that then that got me thinking.

"_Carra, what are you hiding from us? You don't have a big brother, infact you don't have any siblings at all. The day I met you you're standing in the middle of the forest looking like you were waiting for someone. Why Carra, why won't you tell me?"_

I looked at Carra demanding to get answers, I need to know who her brother is.

I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by her.

"Talu-niisan, can you tell me about your family, I like hearing yours since I don't know mine." asked Carra giving me her irresistible puppy dog eyes.

I giggled then did my usual smile "Of course, but after that I want you to tell me who's your big brother deal?"

She gave me her cute big smile and said happily "Deal."

I was happy to hear that then replied "Okay, well where do I start?"

"Start with your little brother and your big sister, then tell me about your mommy and daddy."

Carra tolled me getting excited.

"Alright, well my brothers name was Ray, he was a little younger then you five years actually. He had onyx eyes like you, short dark black hair that was always spiked up.

He was so energetic like me, and he was so into having his way with everything."

I paused then continued "Then there's my older sister Sara (A/N: it's pronounced S- are-a)

She was only seventeen at the time. She had long wavy black hair that went to her knees, but she always wore a long blue ribbon to tie it up in a long high pony tail.

She had beautiful black eyes and lovely pink rosy lips. It's funny I always got jealous of her looks, but she never did she loved me and the way I looked."

"My mom… well her name was Sasuna, she was beautiful: long black hair and had two braids that were by her ears that held her hair back from falling in her eyes, gorgeous onyx eyes that always told me that I was safe from harm."

"And as for my dad well…" I stopped I didn't want Carra to hear about my dad.

I remembered him and what he did to me, I then put my right hand to my face and caressed my own cheek.

I felt Carra slump her head to my chest, I looked down to see her asleep.

I giggled at that "So much for knowing who her brother is." I said to myself.

I then picked up Carra bridal style and lied her on my bed. I tucked her in and I headed for the front door. It was cold the wind blew in my face as I exited the hut.

I looked at the roof, and with a blink of an eye I jumped on the roof and sat there.

I needed to think of everything, I needed help, I can't help Sakura-chan without May

(sigh) Why me?

I just sat there for hours thinking, while the wind was playing with my hair I couldn't help but think if I am useful to anyone.

Then I remembered what my dad said to me onetime

_**Flashback**_

**Talulu was ten years old at the time when this incidence happen.**

**She was happily working in her parents store that happen to be a bathhouse.**

**Talulu was taking some new clean towels to the backroom where they kept all the supplies, when she saw her father walking towards her with complete rage in his eyes which caused her to panicked.**

**Talulu knew what he might do so she ran past him and right when she thought she was safe she tripped dropping all the new towels all over the place.**

**She gasped when she saw what her clumsiness has done and tried to hurry and pick up the towels till she herd footsteps stop right behind her that made her freeze.**

**She gulped when she herd nothing, which made her know what was about to happen.**

**She shut her eyes tight getting ready for the pain.**

**Then right on cue a hand struck Talulu on the face sending her across the room.**

**She just stayed there till she herd a voice speak to her.**

"**Get up." She did no hesitation and did what she was told and stood up.**

"**look at me" the person said coldly and she did so.**

**She was scared to look at him he was her father and yet she was frightened of him.**

**He glared at her before he spook "What kind of fool trips over there own feet!"**

**He yelled making Talulu flinch.**

"**Answer me!" he yelled even louder**

**Talulu couldn't help but weep a little "I d-didn't m-m-mean to, it was an a-accident."**

**Talulu then looked back at her fathers eyes, then she felt his hand strike her across the face.**

**She started to cry she didn't know why she was, he always slapped her if she done anything wrong, messed up on the slightest little thing, or he'll hit her for just no reason at all.**

**When she started to cry he yelled at her again **

"**Stop crying!" He then smacked her again, this time sending her to the ground making her cry even more when she spotted her mom in the corner of the room crying of what she was seeing. **

**Talulu couldn't help but stay there she felt completely useless, letting her own father the only man you should be able to trust, was hurting her.**

**He was standing over her just staring at her, the room was completely silent until he broke it.**

"**What kind of excuse are you? Your nothing but a disgrace. Why in Kamie's sake did I have to have a lousy daughter like you. (scoffs) and what's with that stupid hair color of yours it's pathetic!" He yelled leaning down and started pulling at her pink locks.**

**Talulu winced at the pain he'd always say that to her, he always scolded her for being different from the rest of the clan it made her feel unwanted.**

**He then grabbed her face and started yelling "And what kind of person has jade eyes! You are unacceptable to the clan and the family!" **

**Talulu was once again tossed to the floor and this time she made a huge mistake, she got back up.**

**She was shaking a bit till she can finally speak.**

"**No daddy, I am acceptable if you just give me a chance. Please don't tell me that I'm a disgrace to the family or the clan without giving me the opportunity to prove that I'm worthy." **

**He had enough of her small talk and punched her in the face surprisingly she didn't fall. After that he grabbed a kunai and cut her across the cheek.**

**Blood started to come out of the cut making Talulu dizzy. Her father saw an opening and slapped her making her collapse onto the floor, after seeing her fall he kicked her numerable times causing her to scream at each kick.**

**Her mother couldn't stand it she had to stop him from hurting her, but what could she do she always tried to stop him but he was just to strong.**

**After all the kicking and screaming stopped Talulu was left on the floor with new bruises to add to her collection. Her father was standing over her panting from wasting his energy on her.**

"**If you even think about talking to me like that again then think again! Just remember that you are nothing to me, you are a useless piece of trash that will never amount to anything, you just cause problems to everyone and make it worse! **

**Remember that and never again think you are worthy to be my daughter or be apart of our clan." and with that he left her there.**

**After three minutes of staying there motionless her mother came out of hiding and scooped her up into her arms and headed to Talulu's room.**

"**You are not useless my little tulip you are a fantastic person, and don't think of what your father said was true cause it's nothing but lies." she said smiling at Talulu that was now gazing into her mothers beautiful onyx eyes.**

"**Don't worry hunny I'm sure that he'll accept you soon, but now why don't you get some rest I'll manage the shop okay?"**

**Talulu was laid on her bed and tucked in before she could answer **

"**(yawn) okay mom, but are you sure I don't mess up, not even a bit?" Talulu asked a little curious.**

**Her mother leaned in and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead before responding .**

"**No, your just a little clumsy (giggles) but don't worry you'll grow out of your clumsiness when you get older." **

**Talulu smiled "Thank you mommy, good night." and with that she let sleep over take her.**

**Her mother only chuckled and said "good night, my little tulip."**

_**End of Flashback**_

I looked up at the sky and wished that my mom was still alive to help me and to tell me that I can do anything and not be somebody that's just useless.

I could've sworn that the stars formed into my mother giving me that warming smile

she gave to me and my siblings.

I felt tears in my eyes and just let them out "Oh mom (sniffle) I wish you were here"

**Sakura's POV**

I woke up to the sound of people talking in the next room. I glanced at a clock that was on the wall that read 5:49am.

"(groan) geez it's to early, what time do they wake up anyway?" I said to myself covering my head with a pillow. Next thing I herd was my inner self yelling.

"**Man do people know what time it is?! I'm already mad that I'm sharing your head with these grudge things!"**

I gasped at that and started a conversation with my inner self.

"_They're in there with you."_

"**Of coarse they're in here with me, where'd you think they'd be."**

"_Well sorry, I didn't know."_

"**Well now you do so Shut up I'm sleeping here!"**

"_Don't tell me to shut up I'm the one that's controlling this body."_

"**Whatever (snores)"**

After arguing with my inner self I herd the front door open then close.

I stayed still for awhile till I herd a thump on the roof, I figured it was probably Talulu that went outside for some fresh air.

I decided to go outside and get some fresh air too, it was a little stuffy in here anyway.

I jumped out of bed and put on my red kimono dress (A/N: I forgot to mention this in chapter two but when she went to bed she took of her kimono dress.)

Then went to the front door.

Before I opened the door I herd crying of some sort .

Ilet my curiosity get the best of me so I opened the door and closed it behind me when I exited the hut.

I herd the crying but I didn't see who was crying, I herd something tap on the roof so I turned to see Talulu huddled up crying to herself.

I quickly jumped to the roof and approached Talulu that was crying up a storm with her tears.

**Regular POV**

Talulu felt someone touch her shoulder and turned to see Sakura.

"Oh Sakura-chan you scared me, I didn't mean to disturb you I was just-"

Talulu was interrupted by Sakura who lightly placed her hand on Talulu's lips.

"It's okay you don't have to explain I completely understand"

Talulu stared at Sakura and just got to the point "You really want to now don't you?"

"Yeah I do please tell me." said Sakura with a smile from ear to ear.

Talulu sighed in defeat and just smiled "Okay I'll tell you." Talulu moved over so Sakura could sit next to her.

Talulu gazed at the beautiful night sky and began to speak "I'm crying cause I fear that I can't help you, I feel that I am useless, and that I am of no use to anyone."

Sakura was shocked of what she herd from Talulu she quickly started to comfort he "Nani! Why do you think that Talulu we just met and I already know your not useless, your trying your best to help me with these grudges and it's still good that your even trying."

Talulu turned to Sakura and smiled "I think this way because, my father always told me that, but my mother (sniffle) always told me to never listen to what my father said about me." Talulu started to sob again making Sakura in pain to see Talulu like this.

"Talulu it's okay." Sakura starts to hug Talulu, but then Talulu started to growl

Sakura getting scared backed off "I-I'm sorry I didn't know you didn't liked hugs."

Talulu only looked at Sakura with a scary looking face and replied "It's not that." She then smirked and took out a kunai out of her pouch.

Sakura thought that she was gonna attack so she stood up and went in defense mode "Stay back, I'm warning you Talulu." Sakura said in a panic.

Talulu didn't listen she lifted the kunai making Sakura take a step back . Talulu threw Sakura a smirk and with one quick toss she threw the kunai past Sakura almost making her fall off the roof. The kunai hit the ground but you herd a little scream come from someone.

Talulu simply growled then finally spook "And where have you been young lady?" Talulu scolded the person who was at the bottom of the roof.

Sakura poked her head over the roof to see a little girl on the floor shaking on the count that the kunai mist her and she was scared that it could've hit her.

The girl had long black hair that was put into two little buns on each side of her head both in bun holders with red ribbons holding them tight, but she had hair coming out of the bun holders that went to her elbows (Think of sailor moons hairstyle but in bun holders).

She had dark blue eyes, some bandages around her neck that looked like they were more for style then for bandaging a wound.

She had a fishnet long sleeved shirt at the bottom, a black spaghetti strapped shirt at the top, and a dark gray cloth and a big red big red bow around her stomach to hold it all together.

She had black middle fingered gloves on, black pants with black ninja slippers and a kunai pouch on her left leg,

Talulu jumped off the roof and landed right in front of the young girl.

"Where in the hell have you been? Do you know that you shouldn't be wondering around in the woods you idiot, especially when we need you right now!" yelled Talulu looking at the young girl as if she was going to pound her.

She only gave Talulu an I-don't-care look before speaking "Geez you don't have to worry your head off Talu-chan I'm fine, and who is this?" said the girl pointing at Sakura

Talulu was going to speak but Sakura interrupted

"Oh I'm Haruno Sakura and you are?" Sakura said in her nicest voice she can do.

The young girl gasped then got excited "(gasp) No way! That's my name too!".

Sakura was a little shocked "really well isn't that a coincidence".

"Well it's actually pronounced Sacura but what's the different?" said Sacura with an attitude.

Talulu only rolled her eyes before speaking "Don't be rood Sacura, remember what May already talked to you about that."

She just ran inside and yelled another whatever at Talulu which made her mad.

Talulu growled before turning to Sakura and spook "That's Sacura she's Maylin's little sister, don't be fooled by how cute she is she can really be a huge brat."

"I herd that!" yelled Sacura from the inside making Sakura giggle.

Sakura felt weird all of a sudden and just shivered "(shiver) That felt weird." Sakura said to herself.

Talulu herded what Sakura said and asked "What's weird?" Talulu looked at Sakura.

Sakura was about to answer when a shriek of terror came from inside the hut.

Talulu gasped "Sacura!" Talulu yelled running as fast as she could to get inside the hut, Sakura followed Talulu wondering what must've frightened the young girl.

Talulu threw open the door and scanned the room for Sacura or the source of her screaming.

"Sacura where are you this isn't funny." Talulu started to walk around the hallway looking for Sacura.

Sakura followed Talulu till she had an idea "I'll search in the living room, and kitchen while you look in the bedrooms, and bathroom okay." Sakura asked hoping that can save time.

Talulu glanced at Sakura and replied "okay just be careful and yell if something happens okay."

Sakura hesitated before answering she remembered Naruto telling her and Hinata that before they went off to the mansion. "Don't worry I will" Sakura then ran off to the kitchen.

Talulu continued to look for Sacura then she herd a noise come from the coat closet.

"(gulp) Sacura i-is that you if it is don't jump out trying to scare me." said Talulu shakily.

She slowly reached for the handle and opened it revealing nothing but jackets and hangers.

Talulu sighed in relief then felt a hand on her shoulder.

Talulu yelped then turned to see a half awake Carra rubbing her eyes and carrying a blanket.

"Oh Carra hunny don't scare me like that you practically made my insides jump out of me." Talulu exclaimed.

Carra just looked at Talulu and yawned "What's going on Talu-niisan?" Carra asked in a sleepy tone of voice.

Talulu felt guilty for waking up Carra so she gave Carra a smile and said "I'm sorry hunny, but we're trying to find Sacura have you by any chance seen her?"

Carra looked at Talulu with sleepy eyes and finally spook "No I didn't see her anywhere."

Talulu only sighed "Well ok go back to sleep Carra, and I'm so sorry that we woke you up." Talulu replied in her sweet voice.

Carra's eyes suddenly popped wide open "Uh but, you didn't wake me up"

Carra then pointed to the closet "He woke me up."

Talulu herd breathing coming from behind her she turned around to see a grudge with long spiky hair and dark red eyes wearing a long torn up shirt with ripped up pants.

Talulu' s eyes widened the first thing she could think of was to get Carra out of there.

The grudge charged at little Carra and Talulu's senses activated she ran torward Carra and grabbed her then jumped out of the grudges way.

She turned to see it growling at her then it made a hissing sound lifting up its head to look at her making Talulu frozen in fear to see dark blood thirsty eyes.

"Oh crap, this is not good." Talulu whispered to herself.

Then without noticing another grudge appered behinde Talulu and Carra knocking them out cold to the floor.

As the grudges went to Carra and Talulu Sakura came running in and saw the two girls on the floor unconscious.

Sakura was socked to see them out cold but she froze when she saw the two grudges hissing at her and started to smell the air seeing that she had tastyer flesh and blood then Carra and Talulu did.

Sakura was speechless so in defenss she ssaid the first thing that poped into her head

"Stop right there, I am the one who summond you so you shall not eat me nor me friends do I make myself clear my minions?" Sakura stood in a profesional way acting like she's the boss around here.

The two grudges looked at each other and looked as if they were laughing at her, after they were done laughing they both glared at her and started to crawl to her showing their fangs to her.

"Aw crap that's the best I could do I got nothing eles." Sakura whispered to herself starting to shake and was unable to move since she was scared as hell.

The two grudges jumped and were about to trample Sakura till Sacura just walked in the way with two pieces of paper that said 'pure' in Japanese writing on it she just looked at them dullely and said "Begone evil spirits"and she quickly put the papers on both of the grudges heads and they suddenly were put to flaims burining into nothing but ashes.

Sakura just stood there in fear looking at the ahses of the grudges, Sacura smiled and then turned to face Talulu and Carra "Looks like they didn't sence the other one (chuckle) how pathetic." Sacura said snickering to herself.

Sakura stared at Sacura and said "That's what made you scream you saw them?"

Sacura looked at her confussed then started laughing "(Laughing) You thought I was screaming cause of that (Laughs) Oh no, I was screaming because a string from my bun holder got caught in the door and it unraveled."

She then started cracking up again then had serious face on. "Sakura you need to get out of here" Sacura said while trying to wake Talulu up.

Sakura was confussed "Wait why, and how did those grudges get out of me?"

Scaura didn't answer instead she got up then made some sort of hand sign suddenly out of no where a black batton like weapon appeared in her hands.

"Stand back if you don't wanna get wet."Sacura tolled Sakura and she did so.

Sacura did a few acrobatic stuff with it and she pointed it ay Talulu and Carra "Aqua release WATER!" she clearly said as water shot out of the batton.

Talulu and Carra shot up and gasped for air Talulu looked at herself than at Sacura "What the hell did you do that for!" Talulu spat at Sacura who was clearly proud of what she did,

"Well you were snoring so I had to wake you up it sounded like two boars fighting to the death." Sacura started to giggle to herself.

"pluse I woke you up cause something is near and coused her to activate grudges without knowing." Saucura said to fast.

Talulu's eyes widen and she focused on Sakura before speeking "Sakura-chan I'm sorry but you have to get out." Talulu automatically said grabbing Sakura's wrist and ran out with her.

Sakura was eagerly confused and didn't know why they were telling her to leave "Wait, why do I have to leave what's going on?" Sakura exclaimed breaking free of Talulu's grasp.

Talulu sighed and just glanced at Carra and Sacura "Both of you get your coats and mine and hurry." Talulu screamed at the two young girls.

Both nodded and ran inside to the coat closet then hurried out with huge black robe coat on and a bigger one for Talulu.

Talulu simply put it on and threw the hood on her head "Quickly befor it comes closer." Talulu said grabing Sakura's wrist again.

"Befor what comes Talulu-chan I'm already confussed as it is so wha-" Sakura couldn't finish her sentence she put both hand on her head and fell to the ground saying something about a headache.

"No not again. Sakura-chan keep it together we can't have anymore grudges coming out of you." Talulu picked up Sakura bridal style and ran off with the two girls behind her.

Sakura was finally calm her headache went away and she was still a little dizzy.

"Sakura I'm afraid you have to go on alone from this point on we have to go back and make sure that our area is secure so if you come to us for help it'll be clear." Talulu said calmly to Sakura.

Sakura looked at her shocked "What, why what if I get ambushed or hurt then what?" Sakura exclaimed.

Talulu tried to explain but was getting no where then little Carra decided to speak up "Sakura-chan we can't go any further if people saw us with you they'd think we kidnapped you then we be in trouble."

Sakura sighed in defeat then Talulu spook "The reason we had to run was because something with hatred and anger was coming and if came to the point where it was to close then we'd be in trouble with your grudges." Talulu said with relief in here eyes.

Sakura nodded and bowed "Arigoto I understand on what I should do but then I'm still confused." Sakura said.

Sacura went up to Sakura with a small silver rectangular box with a pink sakura blossom on it. "Here you'll need it in case a grudge slips out of you then use them" Sakura opened the box to see a piece of paper that said the word 'light' in a Japanese symbol. " I put fifty in there so it should last you for a month." Sacura then bowed and went by Carra.

Talulu went up to Sakura and hugged her "Be careful don't be around people with so much hate or sadness you promise me if there is something you need come to us we're just past the old mansion and if you bump into an old Sakura blossom tree with white sakura's then just say the word" Talulu then whispered something in Sakura's ear then pulled away "Only tell one person that you know you can trust this password ok so just in case that person wants some information on what to do." Talulu smiled and stood by Carra and Sacura.

Sakura put the little box in her kunai pouch and bowed "Don't worry I will I hope to see you guys soon ok." Sakura then took off jumping from tree to tree happy to be going home to her friends, family, and she then had vision of Sasuke in her head

"_oh I can't wait to see him, oh how I missed you my Sasuke-kun" _

Sakura didn't notice that the tree she was about to jump on didn't look to strong to hold her then as soon as she jumped on it, it snapped and she fell to the ground hitting her head on the cold hard dirt.

Sakura groaned she got up examining her body for any wounds but shockingly nothing she was fine.

"What in the world….I'm ok no bruises, scratches, and no headache nothing how did that happen?" Sakura whispered to herself

Sakura looked around and started heading in the direction of the village.

On her way she stopped she sensed a present of someone else in the forest with her.

"Who's there? Show yourself." she yelled out to the forest.

"Sakura." said a cool dark voice right behind Sakura. Sakura quickly turned around to see a familiar smirk and dark onyx eyes staring right at her.

She was speechless she couldn't believe who it was "Sa-Sasuke-kun" sakura whispered staring wide eyed at the Uchiha survivor.

He smoothly walked up to her in his usual position: his hand in his pockets and with his oh so sexy smirk on his face.

Sakura couldn't believe it was him she was motionless "Sa-Sasuke-kun wh-what are you doing here?" questioned Sakura

Sasuke threw her a smirk and put one arm on her hip while the other on face and he simply caressed her cheek.

"I came to look for you the village is worried sick about you, so I decided to look for you." Sasuke then put his body closer to hers making Sakura tremble and blush.

Sakura thought she was dreaming but it felt so real.

"You actually came looking for me Sasuke-kun?"

"of cores, you're my team mate Sakura I wouldn't ever forgive myself if anything were to happen to you." Sasuke then put both arms around her waist and pulled her closer only inches away from each others face.

Sakura felt so awkward she always thought that he thought she was an annoying fan girl.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing I thought you hated me."

Sasuke looked at her in a hurt kind of way "Sakura I have something to tell you."

He then leaned in to her ear and softly whispered "I love you Sakura, I would never hate you ever." his soft whispers lightly tickled her ear she tried to resist giggling then she felt something trailing up and down on her ear lobe causing her to gasp.

Sakura then felt light nibbles on her ear making her gasp and shudder.

"_Oh Kamie Sasuke-kun is actually nibbling my ear (moans) oh it feels so good."_

"Sasuke-kun (moans) shouldn't we get back to Kohana first."

Sasuke pulled away and looked at her with passion in his eyes.

"I guess we could but first you need to know something my cheery blossom."

Sakura looked at him and put a hand gently on his face "What is it my Sasuke-kun"

"(sigh) I am not Sasuke, Sakura-chan." he said painfully

Sakura went wide eyed "What you have to be Sasuke you look just like him and you talk like him, if your not Sasuke then who are you?!"

He simply sighed and said "I am….."

Then all of a sudden Sakura screamed so loud that the forest shook and birds flew away from the trees.

**Back in Kohana **

Maylin, Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji were running as fast as they could to get to the hospital in time to save Hinata.

Neji still didn't know if he should trust Maylin or not. She said that she can help, but how can she help when even he couldn't defeat that creature.

Maylin saw the hospital come into view so she quickened her speed and ran through the hospital doors and ran strait to the desk.

Sasuke was amazed by her speed she was to fast for him to keep up so he ran as fast as he could but sadly she was to fast.

Maylin was panting she looked up at the nurse and spook "Please tell me which room is Hinata Hyuga in and please hurry!!!!"

The nurse didn't say anything she just lay there motionless "Uh ma'am are you okay?"

Said Maylin who lightly shook the nurse. The nurse's head feel to the side and was nothing but a corpse's head.

Maylin gasped at the sight and just screamed at the top of her lungs.

Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke herd the frightened scream so they rushed through the door going in attack mode

Naruto rushed to Maylin's side and tried to impress her "Fear not my beautiful moon, for I shall protect you." Naruto went to his heroic side and was as charming as ever.

Maylin was still she then looked at Naruto and gave him a nasty look "What did you call me?" Maylin said in a scary voice making Naruto regret he called her _his_ beautiful moon.

Naruto started to shake.

"(gulp) I said 'm-my beautiful m-m-moon'. Naruto said shaking.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN YOU RAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Maylin said using big head power to scare Naruto.

Naruto got scared and hid behind Sasuke "You know she may look beautiful, but she's scary." said Naruto hiding more behind Sasuke who just rolled his eyes.

Neji did the same before tuning his attention to the corpse, causing Neji to cover his nose dew to the smell.

Sasuke gagged at the smell "What happen to her" Naruto then asked peering from behind Sasuke still keeping a far distance away from Maylin.

Sasuke went up to the corps getting a better view of it.

"Still looks fresh she must've died this morning." Sasuke looked over at Maylin knowing she knows of what happen to the nurse.

Maylin sighed then glanced at the wall behind them causing her to become wide eyed.

She slowly reached inside her shirt looking as if she was searching for something.

"Looks like we have bigger problems then that." Maylin told the boys still searching inside her shirt.

Neji then looked suspicious at her "And what would that be."

Maylin pointed with her other hand at the wall "That's the problem"

The three boys turned to see a creature with gray skin, long black messy hair that was covering half his face, with bloody red eyes, and wearing nothing but ripped up gray pants.

Naruto was the first to speak "What the fuck is that!?" He exclaimed pointing at the creature.

Neji took a good look at the creature and recognized it, it was the thing that came out of Hinata.

The creature looked at them then with no hesitation it charged at them raising its hand revealing that it had claws.

The boys went in defense mode and Maylin was still fiddling inside her shirt.

Maylin noticed the boys about to attack so she pushed them out of its way while she jumped to the side landing on her feet next to Sasuke.

Sasuke was furious of what she did and yelled "what you do that for?! We could've beaten that thing in one hit, and will you stop going threw you shirt its freaking me out!"

Maylin just looked at him and rolled her eyes "If you didn't move it could've sliced your soul out in one hit so you should be thanking me."

Maylin then smiled she took out a piece of paper that had a Japanese symbol on it that said 'light'.

Sasuke knew what those were priestess and monks used those to get rid of evil creatures and demons. Neji too noticed the paper then got lost in thought "_Wait if she's using that, then that thing isn't human"_ Neji only growled no wonder he couldn't beet it.

Maylin looked over to the boys "If you guys don't move out of the way you may get hit with it and you'll burn." Maylin said then she glanced at Naruto and Sasuke looking like she was telling them to move instead of Neji.

Sasuke and Naruto were speechless it was like she knew about the cures mark on Sasuke's neck and The nine tailed fox in Naruto.

The boys went behind the desk where the dead nurse was completely ignoring the smell.

Maylin saw the grudge making its next attack so she jump into the air yelling "Be gone Evil Spirit!" Then with one swift move she threw the paper that suddenly turned to millions of them and hit the grudge causing the papers to flame burning the grudge.

Maylin gracefully landed to her feet stood up smiling to herself on how proud she was, but then her smile wiped away the grudge stood back up half of it's flesh was burned and he survived.

Sasuke was shocked and impressed at the same time her move was excellent and strong but how could it survive that?

Maylin chuckled nervously then reached into her kunai pouch "Okay time for plan B." Maylin said in a nervous voice.

She took out Mort that seemed that he was sleeping in there she said a quick sorry the threw him into the air "Mort quickly transform into a wall!" Mort did a little yell then suddenly there was a brick wall blocking the grudge from coming into the other side.

Naruto was amazed "Wow how did he do that?" Naruto said pointing at the wall.

Maylin ran up to Naruto then ran off practically dragging him "C'mon He won't hold for much long only enough t o find Hinata!"

Sasuke and Neji both nodded then ran after Her.

Maylin looked back at Neji "What was Hinata's room number Neji?"

Neji was trying to remember then he gasped "It was on the third floor room A- 39" he exclaimed.

"Good hurry let's go" Maylin yelled running as fast as she can but not to fast so the boys could keep up.

Maylin was a little curious she was puzzled on how Sasuke was so tempted to know where Sakura was _"Hmmm, maybe I can just see what he's thinking let me just hope I can get into his mind." _thought Maylin, then she made a focus hand sign and her eyes suddenly turned a light shade of purple.

"_Okay Maylin focus don't make those days on practicing with Sacura go to waste."_

Her eyes went dark then quickly turned a really dark shade of purple.

"_Okay I got a mind let's see on what he's thinking."_

"_Man how I tell you who has such a hot body like that oh wow it so slender and take a look at those perfect curves."_

Maylin's face then turned a dark shade of red she then got mad knowing in whose mind she was in. (A/N: I bet you know who whose mind she's in.)

Maylin quickly glanced at Naruto and glared at him, she was about to leave his mind till she herd him think _"Oh damn I'd do anything to hold that soft sexy body against mine (dose a sexy growl)"_

Maylin stopped in her tracks causing the boys to stop and look at her.

Maylin looked scary she was growling and really pissed off "Naruto…..I am telling you this as kindly as I can ok." Maylin said in a mean yet nice way.

Naruto just simply gulped "uh ok." Naruto replied shakily.

Maylin took a deep breath "I told you once so I'll kindly repeat what I said" Maylin grabbed Naruto "FOR THE LAST TIME I AM OLDER THEN YOU SO JUST GIVE UP WITH YOUR DISGUSTING DIRTY THOUGHTS ABOUT ME AND FINDE SOMEONE YOUR OWN AGE YOU CLOSET PERVERT!!!!!!!" Maylin spat at Naruto at the top of her lungs.

What she didn't realize was that when she screamed that loud it caused the wall that little Mort turned into broke letting the grudge get its chance to go threw.

Maylin gasped for air then looked at Naruto that now had wide eyes and his hair blown back. She just looked at him one more time then threw him into a room.

"Hmph geez is he always like this?" Maylin asked Neji and Sasuke that had wide eyes and mouth dropped open at her.

Sasuke was the first to regain himself "Only when he's with his pervert sensei then yeah."

Sasuke said with a small smirk on his face on the count that he had never seen another woman yell at Naruto like that then send him flying he had only seen Sakura do that.

Maylin chuckled then paused "Uh oh Sasuke, Neji get in the room that I just threw Naruto in now!" Maylin said in a serious tone again reaching inside her shirt for another Holy paper (A/N: I don't know what those papers are called but you all know what I mean.)

Neji glanced at the hallway and saw why she was telling them to hide the creature from before was coming at full speed right at them.

Sasuke and Neji both ran into the room then Maylin jumped in the air again then pulled out another paper that said in Japanese symbol 'light' "Be gone evil spirits!" then she threw the paper making millions of more went out and attacked the grudge but still like the last time no success on killing it.

"Aw crap not again I must be getting a little rusty ok time for plan B." Maylin whispered to herself.

She quickly ran into the room where Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji were in and slammed the door shut then locked it.

"Phew ok we need to get to Hinata's room fast that grudge isn't getting any easier." Maylin tolled the boys.

Naruto just looked at her like she was the dumb blonde and pointed at the corner. (A/N: No offence to all blondes it was just an idea my cousin gave me and then told me to put it there so sorry don't take it to personally.)

Maylin looked at what he was pointing at and she did feel like an idiot there right in the corner huddled up in a little ball was Hinata.

Maylin quickly ran up to her and shook her "Hinata, Hinata wake up." Maylin lightly yelled at her, but no response from her.

Naruto couldn't believe it she looked awful her purple hair looked darker but it was a complete mess, her light purl eyes looked like they had a hint of red in it and was a little blank like her soul was gone or so, and her skin was paler then usual it was like a ghost.

"_Oh Hinata….what happen to you in that mansion? Man I should've stopped you two when I had the chance." _Naruto thought to himself.

Neji went up to Hinata he activated his Byakugan and gasped "Her….her soul it's completely dark she could be lost forever if we don't do something." Neji announced to everyone.

Maylin took a moment to think but was interrupted with a huge bang from the door.

"Oh man it's gonna brake down the door if we don't wake her up."

Maylin said looking arrowed for something to wake her up.

Sasuke herd a crack on the door "The doors gonna collapse any minute hurry and think of something." Sasuke then ran to the door and pushed it back.

Maylin was trying to think then got an idea "Okay I've got it." Maylin made a weird hand sign and a violet baton like weapon appeared in her hands.

The boys went wide eyed and of cores being Naruto he has to be nosey "Whoa what's that how'd you do that can everyone do that can you show what to do so I can learn it pleeeaaaseeeee."

Maylin just simply hit him on the head then took a deep breath "Ok first it's called a Magic Blade, I did it by using summoning magic, no everyone can't do only if you inherit Violritian blood in you, and no I will not show you how to do it even if I wanted to you couldn't learn it because you aren't Violritian!" Maylin said to Naruto.

Neji looked confused "Um what's a Violritian?" Neji questioned.

Maylin just smiled "It's clan if that's what you want to know we Violritians depend on Magic and that's our specialty on attacking." Maylin said proudly.

"ok Neji hold Hinata I don't want her to freak out when I do this" Maylin asked Neji and he did so.

"Ok try to stay quiet I need to focus." Maylin told the others.

They nodded then she focused on her energy looking like she was glowing a light purple color.

Sasuke was still trying to hold the door up but it was to strong. "Will you hurry up already!" and right when he said that she quickly opened her eyes and did a few acrobatic tricks with it then pointed it at Hinata then yelled "Icy chill release Antarctic water!" Then really cold water came out of the Magic Blade and splashed Hinata on the face and kind of sprayed on Neji a little bit. Hinata's eyes shot wide opened as she gasped for air

Right when Hinata woke up the banging on the door stopped making Sasuke and Maylin sigh in relief.

"Wha-What happen h-how did y-you guys get here?" Hinata tiredly asked as she tried to stand up but fell forward.

Naruto quickly caught her as she fell and she went wide eyed to see on who was holding her. "N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a deep red blush on her face.

Naruto smiled at her "I'm so glad your ok Hinata I was worried would get seriously hurt." Naruto said to Hinata with a big grin on his face.

Hinata just blushed even more "Y-You were w-worried about m-me Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a small smile on her face.

Naruto just nodded and hugged her even more. "Ahem Naruto don't you dare get to comfortable with miss Hinata, or it'll be your last." Neji said with anger.

Maylin just chuckled then glanced at Sasuke who just was now sitting on the bed happy that the pounding on the door stopped Maylin thought she'd talk to him about Sakura at least letting him know that she's ok and is in good hands.

"Hey Sasuke can I talk to you?" Maylin asked politely

Sasuke just looked up at her with his plane old I-am-at-peace-look "Hn" was all he said meaning yes.

Maylin just sighed "Well I know you want to know where Sakura is but I can't tell you where she is but I will say she is in good hands I promise you that."

Naruto herd the conversation and joined in. " I hope your right that she's in good hands I mean if she isn't I'm gonna kick that persons-." Before Naruto could finish on what he was saying a huge bang on the door suddenly made the door fall down.

Everyone froze they herd footsteps coming up to the entrance at the door making everyone shake.

" _Oh no did we not kill it when Hinata woke up great I have no choice but to beat the crap out of it once and for all." _Maylin thought to herself.

She went up to the side of the door so it couldn't see on what would hit him then lifted the magic blade waiting to hit it.

Then right as soon as a foot came in Neji was the first to yell "Wait Maylin don't!" Neji yelled at her but to late she already hit the person making him fall to the floor.

The person tried to get back up but Maylin jumped on him and started to hit the person with her Magic Blade over and over again till the person yelled.

"Is this punishment for not obeying Gai-sensei's orders?!" Lee yelled out in pain.

Maylin looked at him then her sweat dropped "Oops Gomen I thought you were a grudge." Maylin said sheepishly.

Neji just rolled his eyes " I told you to wait but did you listen to me no." he said in a sarcastic way.

Lee was still on the floor but he was holding something and all you can barely see was locks of short pink hair.

Sasuke saw the hair and gasped he recognized that hair anywhere.

Then someone else came threw the door Tenten she saw Lee on the floor and gasped "Lee how on earth did you get there?"

Tenten helped Lee get back up and what everyone saw was him holding a girl bridal style and it was non other then Sakura.

Naruto jumped for joy then went to Lee "Hey Bushy-brows where in the heck did you find Sakura!" Naruto yelled out as if he thought Lee couldn't hear him.

Lee looked at Sakura and had a tint of blush on his face "Well it happened like this."

_**Flashback**_

**Lee and Tenten were in the forest at the time on a serch for Sakura.**

**Lee was scaning the area till he herd Tenten "Lee why did you have to drag me out here in the first place you hered what Gai-sensei said let the Anbu black ops take care of this."**

**Lee just sighed "Tenten, Sakura-chan is very dear to me and if they think that I am just gonna sit around doing nothing while my beautiful cheery blossom is missing in the woods then I will not allow it." and as soon as he said that he jumped into a tree and jumped off looking for his beloved Sakura.**

**Lee herd a huge crash and was so surprised to hear it he jumped to the ground and started running to where the comotion was at but on his way there he say someone limping and wondering inside the forest.**

**Lee say who it was and was so happy it was Sakura and in his eyes she looked terable she had bruises and cuts all over her body and she looked like she was in a genjutsu trance.**

**Lee calmly said her name and she turned around and what she said shocked him "Sa-Sasuke-kun" is what she said.**

**(A/N:ok guys I'm just getting to the point Lee was upset that she called him Sasuke so he played along that he was Sasuke but he had to comfess that he was not Sasuke **

**Sorry if I wrote this but I hate repeating sceans.)**

"**What you have to be Sasuke you look just like him and you talk like him, if your not Sasuke then who are you?!" Sakura aked shocked **

**Lee felt bad for lieing so he said "I am….Rock Lee, my Sakura-chan."**

**And when he said that it seems that deactivated the genjutsu trance and of corse she freaked out.**

"**AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sakura screamed out "You mean to tell me that you were the one who nibbled on my ear Grrrrrrr." **

**Lee was scared and sad at the same time Sakura then jumped on him and started to beat him up.**

**Five minutes later Tenten saw Lee getting hurt and couldn't see on who was attacking him so she did no hesatation and hit the person so hard that she was nocked out.**

**Then she felt real bad to know that it was Sakura and Lee was the one who affered to carry her back to the hospital.**

_**End of flashback**_

Everyone looked at Lee then started cracking up all except for Sasuke he was upset to know that Sakura thought it was him.

Naruto was the first to speak "I can't believe it (starts laughing even more) Sakura thought that you were Sasuke-temme oh that is rich."

Maylin stopped laughing she was the only one to see Mort come in and he whispered something to her she nodded her head took out a peace of paper then wrote a note putting it on the door so they could see it, and without anyone even noticing she left back out to the main entrance of the hospital.

Everyone stopped laughing and were all catching their breath "Damn Bushy-brows I guess Sakura must've been really desperate to see Sasuke even if she had to pretend that you were him." Naruto said trying to keep himself from laughing again.

After a huge moment of not saying anything Hinata looked around and said "Um w-where's the g-girl t-that saved m-me from that c-creature? I w-wanted to t-thank her for b-bringing me here a-and f-for saving my l-life."

Naruto perked up and he was happy that she was talking again "Oh you mean Maylin yeah she's right there." Naruto pointed to the corner where Maylin was but she was gone.

"Huh hey where'd she go?" Naruto asked looking everywhere.

Right when everyone started looking Sasuke noticed the note on the door and silently read it to himself

_Dear Everyone,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave on just short notice but I have received some news and had to leave. My companions are under attack and I must help them, I assure you all I will be back as soon as I can to help miss Hinata and miss Sakura I do not know when that'll be or when we will meet but in the mean time if anything happens just ask Sakura to look for us she knows exactly where we are I hope we all meet again soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Maylin E. Lavendar_

Sasuke smirked and looked over at the others "She'll be back" Sasuke said to the others holding up the note to show that she left it there everyone just nodded.

About an hour later everyone was leaving all except for Sasuke he looked over at the sleeping Sakura that was on the hospital bed covered in the white sheets.

"_You know I never noticed but when she wears white she looks exactly like an angel"_

Sasuke thought to himself as he walked over to her.

He gently put a hand on her face and brushed the hair that fell to her face, she only groaned but she didn't wake up.

He gently bend down to her ear and whispered "I'm sorry if I wasn't there Sakura but I promise that I'll do all I can to protect you from now on. The nurses will take care of you for now Naruto and I will see you tomorrow." He then got up and headed to the door taking one last glance at her before he left and wondered back to his home.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Maylin92:Ok ppl sorry I haven't updated in like two months but give me a brake this story is 26 pages long sheesh, and beside I do have an everyday life I have school, homework, chores, babysitting, cheer practice and ect.**

**Sakura: Well at least you finished AND HOW COULD YOU MAKE LEE DO THAT TO ME IT WAS GROSSE!!!!**

**Maylin92:Well look on the bright side at least you thought it was Sasuke lol.**

**Sakura: Not funny!!!**

**Maylin92: I'm sorry Sakura but it's not that bad not like on what's gonna happen to you in the next chapter now that's gonna be drama.**

**Sakura: please on what I experienced in this story so far it all seems like it that it can't get any worse then this.**

**Maylin92: Oh believe me it gets worse in the next chapter, but depending on how much reviews I get I'm not putting up the next chapter it's just how I am (dose evil giggle) **

**Maylin92: And if anyone has any ideas on what I should do in the next following chapters I'm happy to accept any ideas from my readers thank you**

**Sakura: Please R and R **


	4. How Could I

**Maylin92:hey everybody sorry if I took to long it's just school started and I went out of town for a week so I just finished lol SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END!!!!!!!!! **

**Ok I hope you enjoy the fanfic and warning this is a sad chapter so good luck on crying.**

**I DON"T OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Chapter four: How Could I

_Sakura woke up and found her self in this dark room with no doors or windows _

"_Where am I? I don't remember coming in here." Sakura examined the room and all she saw was four black walls and nothing else. _

"_What is this place I want to get out of here." Sakura turned around and saw two people standing there. _

_Sakura looked closely at them it was an man and woman she was shocked to see that the woman had real light pink hair and at that moment she knew who the man and woman was. _

" _(gasp) Mom Dad it's you!" Sakura said in excitement. Her parents only smiled at her and Sakura ran towards them with arms open wide to hug them. _

"_I'm so glad that you're here I'm so sorry if I didn't co-" Not able to finish her sentence Sakura stopped in her tracks to see a cloaked figure with a sword behind her parents and was lifted it over there heads. _

_Sakura tried to move but was scared she didn't know if she would make a wrong move by moving to them she knew if she did they would die but what if she's wrong then what ? it'll be her fault for not doing anything to help them. _

_Sakura finally reacted she ran to them "WAIT PLEASE DON'T KILL THEM! MOM DAD GET OUT OF THE WAY!" but they did nothing just stood there and smile at her as if nothing was gonna happen. _

"_DON'T YOU HEAR ME GET OUT OF THE WA-" Sakura stopped she was too late the sword was slashed down to them and they feel to the ground having Sakura covered in there blood. _

_Sakura was motionless she couldn't believe on what just happen right there, Right there in front of her were her parents no wait now her dead parents. _

"_W- why…….. Why?" Sakura looked up at the cloaked figure that killed her parents _

"_WHY DID YOU KILL THEM!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs at the person. _

_The figure said nothing in return and that made her even more angry " I said……Why did you… KILL THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura then charged at the cloaked person ready to attack. _

_Sakura then jumped on the person and tried her best to hit him, but after many times of missing Sakura finally was able to hit the person so hard that they were send falling across the room. _

_Sakura slowly walked to the person and pulled them to there feet "OK WHO ARE YOU!?" Sakura grabbed the hood of the cloak and pulled it down and Sakura was in shock. _

"_No this isn't……….this can't be." On what Sakura saw was…. Her own self except she looked a little more evil in the eyes. _

_Sakura dropped her other self on the floor and step back very slowly, but the cloaked Sakura slowly stood back up with an evil grin on her face._

_**( A/N: okay this scene is a little difficult so I'm putting it in script mode just for it to make sense.)**_

_Evil Sakura: "What's the matter scared to accept the truth?"__said the evil Sakura with a mocking grin on her face. _

_Sakura: "W-Why did this happen? Why did u kill them!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. _

_Evil Sakura: (chuckle) "Don't you get it? You are destined to kill…even the ones you love." _

_Sakura: "NO!!! I won't believe you i-it's not true I could never do such a terrible thing." _

_Evil Sakura: "No but with them you will." _

_The evil Sakura pointed behind Sakura and there was a huge amount of grudges hissing and growling at her. Sakura was shocked and couldn't move or in other words didn't want to move. _

_Evil Sakura: "You see with them at our side WE can become invincible!!!! Now witness on what you'll become when the time is right" _

_She lifted her hands into the air and the grudges went and combined with the evil Sakura. _

_Sakura was scared and wanted to get out but there was no where to go. _

_When all the grudges were gone and inside the evil Sakura there was this really bad aura in the air that would make you run for your very life. _

_Sakura looked at the other her and was a little curious she took two small steps forward and started to breath heavily. _

_Right when Sakura was about to say something the Evil her looked up at her and looked completely terrifying. __**(A/N: Sorry I'm not telling what she looks like just yet you have to wait till later chapters) **_

_Sakura screamed and tried to run but only hid in the corner praying that she'll stay away. The evil her started to laugh and stood up. _

_Evil Sakura: "Now you see what we look like when we are combined with theses creatures? Now let me show you on what they can do" _

_With a quick lash of a claw millions of grudges dashed toward Sakura with blood dripping from there mouth but before she could react they jumped at her with death in they're eyes._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs and started to toss violently the hospital bed.

"Sakura! Sakura calm down it was only a dream! Sakura stop fussing." a voice said to her as they're hands went out to comfort her.

Sakura was scared and didn't listen to who it was "NO! Stay back! Don't touch ME!" Sakura said trying hard as she could to push the hands away.

The person was shocked "Sakura it's ok. It's me Kakashi-sensei now please come back to your senses." Kakashi said while gently putting a hand on her head and carefully stroked her hair.

Sakura stopped her screaming and thrashing and began to calm down, she opened one eye to only see her sensei with concern with his only visible eye that wasn't covered up behind that mysterious mask.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears she was afraid that what she saw would come true, " (sob) Sensei! I was so scared." Sakura said throwing her arms around her teacher asking for comfort.

Kakashi only sighed in relief to know that she was ok "It's ok Sakura it was only a nightmare."

Sakura kept sobbing into her sensei's vest but then slowly stopped when she was dried out of tears.

Sakura pulled out of her sensei's arms and looked at him confused "Um Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here exactly?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head and looked as if he was smiling "What? can't a teacher come see his student after hearing on what she's been threw I am shocked Sakura"

Sakura only laughed at what her sensei had to say but Kakashi said "Well I'm actually here to take you home I've been coming here for weeks to see if you were up but the doctors kept telling me that you were still in a coma and so I'd-"

"WHAT!!!! I WAS IN A COMA!? FOR HOW LONG!?!?!?" Sakura rudely said while interrupting Kakashi.

She chuckled nervously and let her sensei continue sigh and so I'd never listen to them I kept coming for the past three weeks to see if you were up but no luck till now."

Sakura was silent in though _"I was asleep for three weeks?" _Kakashi looked at her and began to worry _"Poor Sakura she must have no idea on what's going on wait I think I know what'll cheer her up."_

"Hey Sakura," Sakura turned to looked at her sensei to see what he had to say.

"You know everyone's been pretty worried about you,"

Sakura's face looked questioned "Really me? Everyone was worried about me?"

Kakashi smiled "Mmm-hmm every time I went to training Naruto would ask about you."

Sakura only rolled her eyes at that, "And even Sasuke would seem worried every time I told them that you weren't awake yet, not to mention he'd come visit you everyday after training." Kakashi's smiled even wider when he said that to Sakura having a feeling on what her reaction would be.

Sakura gasped then her face turned a light shade of crimson. "R-really? Sasuke was worried about me, and he'd come to see me?"

"_**CHIYA LOVE CONCERS ALL THAT'S WHAT I ALWAYS SAY HAHA NOW SASUKE WILL BE OURS." **_yelled inner Sakura.

Sakura was turning redder and redder by the minute just thinking about it.

"Um Sakura," Sakura snapped out of her thoughts about Sasuke and looked at her sensei but when she turned she ended up having clothes in her face.

"Get dressed Sakura, I'll go tell the doctors your up then when we leave I'll take you home." said Kakashi as he was about to leave out threw the door.

"Um Kakashi-sensei"

"Hmm what is it Sakura?"

"Um is it ok if we stop somewhere before you take me home… I just want to let somebody know that I'm ok." Sakura asked with an innocent face.

Kakashi looked a little questioned but he nodded in agreement then asked "Ok but, after we do it's straight to your home deal?"

"Deal!" said Sakura eyes filled with joy.

_**At the training grounds**_

Naruto and Sasuke were annoyed "Man Kakashi-sensei is late again!?" yelled a frustrated Naruto.

Sasuke sighed "I wonder what's going to his excuse today." said Sasuke as he leaned up against the log.

Naruto was to busy complaining on how late Kakashi was he didn't notice that someone was behind him until they taped his shoulder.

Naruto thought it was Kakashi and said "Well it's about time what's your excuse this time a piano landed on you-" as Naruto turned around he saw a smiling Sakura right in front of him.

"Hey Naruto did ya miss me?" said Sakura giggling.

Naruto's soon turned to stars and he was so happy he gave her a big hug "SAKURA!!!!!! Your back!!!"

Sasuke herd Naruto say 'Sakura' and he turned around and gasped seeing the smiling pink haired girl.

"Um Naruto, I just got out of the hospital and your hugging me to tight." Sakura said calmly, as Naruto realized he was about to choke her "Oops hehe sorry Sakura-chan." said Naruto with a grin.

Kakashi saw Sakura talking to Naruto and was happy to see that they were getting along without him for once flying threw the air "Hurry Sakura I have to take you home now so come along." yelled Kakashi as he motioned for her to come with him.

"Oh ok coming." As Sakura was walking to Kakashi she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist,

Sakura growled and said "Naruto I told you to let go." but all Sakura herd was a 'Hn' she gasped realizing it was Sasuke who was hugging her and not Naruto.

Kakashi and Naruto both stared at them and were surprised that Sasuke the cold hearted basterd that always ignored her was hugging her.

"Sakura you promise you'll come to training with us tomorrow" asked Sakura as he whispered that into her ear. She tried her best not to laugh as his whispers lightly tickled her ear and said "I promise Sasuke-kun I promise I will."

Sasuke then let her go and watched her follow Kakashi he turned back at Naruto and Sasuke and said "Oh and you two your mission is to carry some huge boulders up the hill that fell into the lake and make sure you do it together."

"Don't worry sensei we will…"yelled Naruto and as soon as Kakashi and Sakura were out of sight Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and said "Not!"

_**With Sakura and Kakashi**_

Kakashi and Sakura were almost to Sakura's house and as they were walking a lot of people were staring at Sakura and whispering or telling that they were glad to see her well and up again.

Sakura was a mad when they passed by the Yamanaka Flower shop she felt like ripping Ino limb from limb.

Kakashi looked at Sakura and just sighed "Ok Sakura we're here do you want me to go in with you?" Asked Kakashi.

"Um no thanks sensei I'll be ok thanks for walking me home see you tomorrow." said Sakura as she opened the door and waved to her sensei.

Sakura took off her sandals and herd someone coming "Oh my- Thank kamie your all right Sakura we were so worried about you." said Sakura's mom as she hugged her into a tight hug and kept kissing her head.

"Sakura your back!" said Sakura's father as he went up and hugged her to.

"Guys, guys I'm ok really." Sakura said as small tears ran down her cheeks.

Sakura's mom went from happy to furious "Ok young lady what on earth were you thinking on going in there huh?!"

"Your mothers right Sakura you could've been hurt or even worse your lucky that it was just a three week coma." said her Father looking at his daughter.

"I'm sorry guys I wasn't thinking and it was even worse that I dragged Hinata with me." said Sakura as she was not making eye contacted with them.

"That reminds me I want you to apologize to Hinata and her Father soon okay but for now get some sleep okay we'll talk about it later ok." said her mother with a sweet voice.

"Okay." Sakura then went up to her parents and kissed them goodnight she then went upstairs to her room and changed into her pajamas.

Sakura sighed and threw herself onto her bed and threw the covers over herself _"Finally I get to sleep into my own bed hopefully I dream about Sasuke-kun (Giggles)"_ she then closed her eyes fell asleep.

_**Next morning**_

Sakura woke up to the morning sun _" sigh good no nightmares this time." _

"_**HMPH WELL GOOD FOR YOU." **_complained inner Sakura.

"_Huh why did something happen to you?" _Sakura asked her inner self.

"_**NO DUH, APPARENTLY YOU MAY WANT TO LOOK AROUND THE HOUSE."**_

"_Why would I do that?"_

"_**BEACUASE A GRUDGE GOT OUT AND IS HIDEING SOMEWHERE SO I'D START LOOKING IDIOT" **_said inner Sakura with a bad ass attitude.

"Oh crap!" Sakura started to search the room but no sign of the grudge. "Where could it be oh man."

Sakura then noticed that she didn't check the closet, she quietly approached it and as soon as she touched the handle she herd.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Sakura herd her mother scream and quickly ran to the kitchen.

"What's wrong?!" said Sakura as she went to a fighting position ready for anything.

"That's the problem" cried Sakura's mom as she pointed to the cabinets, Sakura went to the cabinets and opened it and what she saw was a big ugly…..rat.

Sakura just dropped down anime style and sighed "This is what your screaming about?" Sakura asked dully.

Her mom nodded and jumped when Sakura picked it up by the tail "EW Sakura don't touch it, it might have some kind of disease!" exclaimed her mother.

Sakura walked to the front door and tossed it out "Um so that's it? It was just the rat nothing else scared you?"

"Um no why do you ask?" asked her mother sounding a little concerned.

Sakura dozed off a bit and remembering on what Talulu said about the grudges killing anyone without hesitation.

"Sakura are you ok?" asked her mother again.

"huh Oh yeah I'm fine…it's nothing mom I was just wondering." Sakura said not wanting to worry her mother that there's a creature in the house.

"Hmmm maybe you should stay home today, I mean you did just get out of the hospital yesterday there's no rush for you to go to training today."

"No it's ok besides I promised someone that I'd go today and I'm not breaking it." Sakura said with a small hint of blush knowing it was Sasuke she promised.

Her mom just gave her a grin and said "And who is it that you promised to go?"

Sakura's blush darkened when she realized her mistake "Um….well I um… promised Sasuke-kun I'd go…" Sakura said hiding her face so her mom wouldn't see her blush.

Her mom only laughed "oh Sakura you are just like me when I was your age I'd always had a crush on your father and keep every small promise he asked me."

Sakura's blush faded and then turned to ask "Speaking of which where is dad?"

"Oh he's at the hokage's tower the 5th hokage wanted to speak to him about something important he'll be back later on the day." said her mother with a smile

"_**Hey I think it was a delay about the grudge I don't seem to think one escaped must've been my imagination heh heh my bad."**_ said her inner self in an embarrassed tone.

Sakura looked mad _"Now you tell me! I was freaking out right there for a moment get the facts straight next time OK!" _Sakura yelled at her inner self.

Her mom looked over at her and noticed that faces she was making "Arguing with your inner self again Sakura?" asked her mom trying not to laugh.

Sakura only grunted "Yeah she's getting on my nerves, why must our clan have inner selves again?"

Her mom only shrugged "I don't know sweetie but try to at least get along more often." Her mom glanced at the clock and gasped "Oh you better go or you'll be the one late instead of your sensei." she said with a chuckle.

Sakura gasped oh your right um… well I'm leaving bye mom." said Sakura as she went up and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek before running out the door.

Sakura's mom laughed and continued on cleaning up the kitchen.

_**At the Training grounds**_

Sasuke and Naruto were waiting for Kakashi to show up, and awkwardly it was quiet till Naruto spoke.

"Hey Temme do you think Sakura-chan will show up today? I mean she did promise you that she would come right?" Naruto said in his loud voice.

Sasuke only glared "How the hell should I know, she just got out yesterday remember dobe so she might not come." Sasuke said with a bad attitude.

Naruto growled "Damn it Sasuke you don't have to act like you have a kunai is up your ass geez." Naruto yelled at Sasuke getting tired of his attitude.

Sasuke only said 'Hn' and thought to himself.

"_I hope she comes today, I could hardly sleep thinking about her last night, damn why must she be so addicting to me." _Sasuke thought knowing that she is more then just a comrade to him

"Good morning guys." cried Sakura as she was running to great her two friends.

Naruto looked at Sakura with a huge smile "Sakura-chan you came I can't believe it you actually came!" said Naruto as he ran up to her.

Sakura laughed "Of cores I came I promised didn't I so why are you surprised?" asked Sakura surprised at her self that for once she was happy to see Naruto.

"Well you did just get out of the hospital yesterday and you did seem pretty tired when we saw you yesterday that's why I'm so shocked." Naruto said scratching that back of his head.

Sakura glanced over to Sasuke who still seemed lost in his thoughts she went up to him with a tint of blush on her face "Um…good morning Sasuke-kun." Sakura said in an innocent voice.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her with wide eyes "S-Sakura you came."

Sakura smiled and gave a little giggle "Of cores I did, I promised didn't I?" Sakura smiled over at Sasuke and her blush became even worse as she remembered the hug he have her the other day.

Sasuke couldn't hold it any longer he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her just like before embracing her into a warm hug.

Sakura was shocked of his actions but she hugged him back while Naruto was just standing there growling at Sasuke for hugging Sakura like that.

Right when Sakura and Sasuke were in there little moment a voice was herd right behind the two love birds

"Ahem am I interrupting anything" said Kakashi smiling at his two students causing Sakura and Sasuke to freak out.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei you're here finally." said Naruto waving at his teacher.

"Ah Kakashi-sensei w-we didn't see you." exclaimed Sakura her face as red as a strawberry while Sasuke just face the other way with a tiny hint of blush on his face.

"Ooooh so you two were actually expressing your love is that right? Well I think you two are perfect for each other." Kakashi said looking as if he was smiling under his mask.

"NANI!!!!!!!" yelled Sakura and Sasuke causing the whole woods to shake.

"ARE YOU CARZY SENSIE?!" yelled Sakura "WE WOULD NEVER DO THAT" Sasuke spat at Kakashi.

"There right Kakashi they would never do _that_ in public." said a voice coming from behind Kakashi.

Everybody but Kakashi looked questioned and looked to see who it was and the first thing the saw was Black raven hair and glasses. **(A/N: Guess who lolz)**

Naruto and Sasuke both yelled "AHHHHHH it's her!"

Naruto then stuttered like crazy "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-it's M-M-M-M-MM-MAYLIN!!!!!!!" Naruto said pointing at the raven haired beauty who just simply smiled at them.

Kakashi looked surprised "Oh so your already acquainted well I guess this'll make things easier."

Sakura looked confused but then recognized the name _"Wait THAT'S Maylin? The girl who's working with Talulu, and she's Sacura's older sister wow she looks like a sexier and more older version of her."_

"Um Kakashi-sensei can we talk to her in private please?" said Naruto already pushing Maylin to the other side of the field.

"Ok but hurry so we can get threw with training." Said Kakashi as he took out his Icha Icha Paradise and began to read.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and told her to stay where she's at so they could talk to Maylin.

Sasuke and Naruto both glared at her "What are you guys looking at? I'd thought you guys would miss me, and this is the welcoming I get a death glare? Hmph How rude. Said Maylin trying to give her nice voice.

"Where have you been? Did you not know that Sakura has been in a coma for three weeks, and what have you been up to on vacation or something?!" Naruto yelled at Maylin as her glasses fell and she dully looked at him as she pushed them back up.

"Look first of all I was needed ok my two friends and my little sister were in trouble so I needed to help them ok, they were attacked by some weird freak that practically tore down our house so we needed to repair it ok and we just finished it ok, dose that answer your question Naruto? Said Maylin giving him another dull look.

Naruto nodded but still looked unhappy but Sasuke had a question for her "So what are you doing here in the first place."

Maylin smiled and started to ruffle his hair "Oh you'll see, soon enough." she said with a sly smile.

They all walked back to where Kakashi and Sakura were and looked at Kakashi waiting for him to tell them why the heck Maylin was here.

"Um sensei?" Sakura said tapping Kakashi making him stop reading his perverted book.

"Hmm oh yes yes Ahem Ok everyone this is Maylin she's going to be out assistant trainer from now on." Kakashi said once again looked like he was smiling.

"WHAAAAAAAAT" Yelled Naruto making everyone look at him "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT _SHE _IS OUR ASSISTANE TRAINER!!!!!!!!!!"

"Um yes Naruto she is very skilled and the Hokage approved of her to become my assistant." said Kakashi looking at Naruto like he was crazy.

Sakura was examining Maylin trying to see on what's so special about her that the Hokage would approve of her .

"_**Either that or sensei just thought she was hot and asked her to be out assistant." **_said her inner self and surprisingly Sakura agreed.

"Ok Maylin would you mind telling us about yourself Where are you from your hobbies your likes and dislikes and your future goals." said Kakashi turning to the black haired beauty.

Maylin smiled and said "Okay hi my name is Maylin Lavendar, I'm from a small town called Violet City, my hobbies are training with my little sister and traveling with my friends, I like to study the unknown and to practice my fighting skills I don't like when people droll all over me just because I'm so damn hot and I hate it when people misjudge me just because I'm a girl and my future goal is to become a successful enchantress."

Everyone stared at her in amazement "wow an enchantress so that means you like to use magic and spells?" asked Sakura .

Maylin grinned "Yep it's one of my clans specialties but I want to be great so people can appreciate for other things then my looks." Maylin said as she looked up into the sky proudly.

Naruto gave a small smile _"Wow now that you think of it she kinda is like me she wants to become successful and to help her people."_ Naruto thought to herself.

"Ok now that we got that over with Maylin is going to be observing you three's moves so she can get to know your fighting style, so for today's training you'll be sparing." said Kakashi as he and Maylin sat on one of the logs and looked over to the three of them.

Sakura looked at them and was confused "But Kakashi-sensei there's three of us it'll be just all of us fighting or is it two against two?"

Kakashi only chuckled and replied "Who said that Maylin herself wouldn't be fighting too, I'm gonna draw out names out of this hat and we'll see who battles who." Everyone but Maylin was surprised by the hat so they fell anime style.

**(A/N: Where'd the hat come from OO)**

Kakashi put his hand into the hat and pulled out two papers and read them "Naruto you'll be fighting….." Naruto looked at Sasuke hopping that he was going to be fighting him "Maylin." said Kakashi as he looked to see what Naruto's facial expression was.

"What I'm fighting _her_?!" asked Naruto.

"This should be fast and fun." said Maylin as she hoped out of the log and went to the center of the training grounds.

Sakura looked scared _"Wait if he's fighting Maylin then that means that I'm fighting Sasuke-kun." _ Sakura thought to herself as she glanced over at Sasuke looking like he was thinking the same thing to.

Naruto went up to Maylin and said "Don't think I'll go easy on you ok."

Maylin only giggled and said "Oh I won't intend to either Naruto so get ready for a fight to remember."

Kakashi looked at the two and said "Begin."

Naruto then charged at Maylin while she just stood there, as Naruto was about to hit her in the stomach she bent down and uppercut him into the air. Naruto felt like the air was knocked out of him as he began to fall back to the ground Maylin threw a kick to his head causing him to fly into the tree making him unconscious.

Everyone just stared at Maylin in Aw, they have never seen such fighting skills like that before.

Kakashi was to speechless for words but soon was able to speak "Um the winner is Maylin."

Naruto felt dizzy when he tried to stand but he ended up falling again , Kakashi looked over at Maylin as she was approaching the log again "Incredible, I had no idea you were that strong." Kakashi said in amazement.

Maylin giggled and winked at Kakashi " Looks can be deceiving huh Kakashi." said Maylin as she sat down by Kakashi.

"Um ok now Sasuke your up against Sakura so let's keep it clean." Kakashi said in a teasing voice while Sasuke just gave him a death glare.

Sakura and Sasuke went to the center of the training field and looked at each other.

"Sakura, you may be my teammate but I assure you I won't lose to anyone no mater what, but I'll try to go easy on you." Sasuke told Sakura getting into his fighting position.

"Huh oh ok Sasuke-kun.." Sakura said knowing that she didn't want to fight him.

"_I may care for her but I can't lose to anybody if I want to defeat Itachi some day I have to beat him in order to avenge my clan and nobody is going to stop me, not even her." _Sasuke thought to himself as he clenched his fist waiting for Kakashi to give the word.

Sakura gasped she felt something in the pit of her stomach like something bad was gonna happen she noticed she was shaking but she tried her best to let the others not see it.

All except for Maylin notice her shaking _"Oh no I hope she won't lose herself to a grudge."_ Maylin then looked at Sasuke and got suspicious _"Hmmmm I wonder if he' thinking of revenge or hatred either way I just hope she won't lose control." _

"Ok now if you both are ready…Begin." said Kakashi.

Sasuke wanted to get over with this quick so her appeared behind Sakura ready to hit a pressure point but Sakura quickly dodged and somehow was on the other side of the field.

Everyone was surprised and so was Sasuke _"Damn when did she get so fast."_

Sakura looked at her hands in shock _"How did I do that I was never that fast before what's happening to me?"_

While Sakura was busy thinking Sasuke saw an opening and lunged toward her ready to punch her in the stomach.

Sakura saw what he was about to do and grabbed his arm like it was nothing Sasuke glared at her and jumped back.

"_Ok that didn't work I'm gonna have to be more rough then I thought."_

"Yeah C'mon Sakura show temme what your made of." cheered Naruto finally able to walk.

Sakura was waiting for Sasuke to attack but something inside her wanted her to attack him.

"_C'mon attack him make him suffer make him pay for all those times he's hurt you." _

Said the voice inside Sakura.

Sakura ran towards Sasuke and hit him in the face sending him across the field.

Sasuke was surprised of her strength she was never that strong as he got back on his feet he saw she was coming in for another hit but he was quick and dodged her blow.

Sasuke jumped and came in from behind her ready to attack her but something inside Sakura made her dodger and drew her hand into Sasuke's stomach causing him to choke as he fell to the floor coughing and gagging.

He stared up at her but instead of seeing Sakura's face her saw Itachi's face.

He growled remembering that horrible day when his parents were killed by his brother.

Sakura stiffened and started to breath heavier _"What's happening why do I feel like this I want to kill how could want to kill him."_

Sasuke stood up but was shaking as he was trying to keep his balance from falling back to the hard dirt, he was furious at her there was no way she could be that strong and she didn't even have a scratch on her he backed up and did was forming a plan into his head he then smirked as he did a few hand signs getting ready for his attack.

Maylin gasped she sensed a dark aura forming around Sakura she knew what was gonna happen she tapped Kakashi's shoulder Kakashi looked over at her confused "Kakashi we have to stop the match I fear that something bad is about to happen so please I'm begging you stop the match."

Kakashi looked at her in surprise "You feel it too? Ok I will." but before Kakashi could speak Sasuke already finished his hands signs and cried "Fire style Fire ball Jutsu." And right out of Sasuke's mouth he blew out a huge ball of fire that hit Sakura.

Everyone gasped and tried to see Sakura but there was smoke everywhere.

Sasuke was shocked on what he have done and was praying that he didn't hurt her.

Naruto growled out and started to yell at Sasuke "Grrrrrrr Sasuke you better not have got her cause if you did I'll make you regret it you hear me!?"

Maylin saw that the smoke was fading away and she saw a figure in it "No wait look!" cried Maylin as she pointed to the smoke.

Everyone was surprised to see Sakura unharmed and still standing but something was blocking her a huge wall of some dark barrier was in front of Sakura but as soon as she took a step forward it was gone.

"Ok that's it this match is officially over!" yelled Kakashi.

Sakura stopped in her tracks and looked up at Sasuke "I'm sorry if I hurt you Sasuke-kun I didn't mean to." said Sakura in a small innocent voice, but Sasuke was staring at her in shock.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and asked "Sasuke-kun why are you staring at me like that is something on my face?" he shook his head and kept looking at her with fear.

Everyone then went up to Sakura "Sakura are you o-." Kakashi couldn't finish his sentence as soon as he saw Sakura's face he was gasping, and Naruto was shaking at her.

Sakura was confused she didn't know why they were looking at her like that "What is everyone looking at?! Tell me it's getting annoying." she cried demanding to know why everyone was staring at her.

Maylin was the first to speak and surprisingly she was calm "Sakura y-your eyes, there different."

Sakura looked confused "What are you talking about?" Sakura took off her forehead protector and held it up to her face "There's no way there-" Sakura gasped and saw her reflection that her eyes were not emerald but blood red.

She looked at everyone in fear as they were surprised at her eyes.

"Sakura w-what happen to you." Said Sasuke as he got closer to her, but Sakura pushed him back "I'm sorry but I… Have to go!" Cried Sakura as she ran to her house.

"Wait Sakura-chan" yelled Naruto as he already went after her.

"Wait Naruto, don't I'll go by her house later and see what's wrong but for now we all should be getting home." said Kakashi as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Sakura was pissed and scared at the same time _"Why out of all people why did he have to see me like that…Why did he have to look at me like that Why, why Sasuke-kun why I'm not some weird creature that's been sent from hell to terrorize everyone." _Sakura burst threw the doors of her home and ran upstairs to her room.

"Sakura? hunny are you ok? What's wrong?" cried Sakura's mother as she herd he daughter run up to her room crying.

"Leave me alone I don't want to talk to anyone!" shouted Sakura as she slammed her door and locked it leaving her in solitude. She leaned up against the door and slid down to the cold wooden floor in her room.

"_Why…why…why did this have to happen I don't understand on why they had to look at me like that…why?" _That's all Sakura kept hearing in her head was 'why' no other words but that, Sakura got up and felt tired from all that crying she lied down to her soft bed and let sleep over take her.

_**Three hours later….**_

Sakura woke up and realized she fell asleep "(gasp) Oh no how long was I asleep?" Sakura quickly turned to see the clock on her wall and was shocked to see it was 5:49pm.

"Oh man I didn't mean to sleep that long, mom must've made dinner already better eat before it gets any later." Sakura said to herself as she jumped out of bed and opened her door heading down to see what her mom has made for dinner.

"Hey Mom what's for dinner?" yelled Sakura as she was halfway down the stairs.

No response was herd and Sakura started to have a bad feeling in her stomach.

"Um mom, dad are you guys ok? Hello is anybody listening to me?!" Sakura then saw the dining room in nothing but pitch black.

"Um mom dad…" Sakura carefully and slowly went to the dining room, she herd nothing but her own breath as it was getting heavier and heavier by the second.

She quietly peaked into the dark room to see a body on the floor surrounded by some kind of liquid.

Sakura couldn't help but gulp she looked even further to see another body but that body had a small figure over it that seem to be eating something out of it's hands.

"_no please don't let it be what I think it is."_ Sakura put her hand to the wall and found the switch to the light, with a flick of the finger the light was bright making Sakura squint at it at firs but her eyes adjusted to it fast, But what she saw made her sick to her stomach and her eyes swelling up in tears.

Right in front of her was a man and a women being eaten by a grudge, and that man and woman were non other then her parents.

Sakura held her breath and tried not to scream the grudge slowly turned to look at her and hissed at her.

"_No…no…noooooooo! This can't be happening NO!!!!" _Sakura screamed in her head as she just kept staring at her parents motionless bodies.

" _Chuckles it's all your fault you killed them and now their dead, you're the one who let it out, You are the source of it existence and it all YOUR fault__" _said a voice inside her head.

Sakura slowly backed up seeing that the grudge now had deadly eyes on her now and was in a hunting position.

"No stay away!" said Sakura yelling as she ran toward the door.

Sakura was running for dear life as she herd it chasing after her, she ran to the front door and opened it right when she was ready to run out she bumped into someone, she glanced up to see that she bumped into a confused Kakashi.

"(gasp) Sensei!" yelled Sakura as she hugged him and started to cry.

"Sakura what's wrong are you ok?" asked Kakashi.

Sakura shook her head and pointed to the dining room, Kakashi looked at her then to where she was pointing.

He slowly walked to the dining room with Sakura hiding behind him, while they got closer and closer to the entrance to the dining room.

Kakashi smelled the stench of blood when he poked his head in the dining room the lights were dark and all he saw were two motionless figures on the floor.

Kakashi put his hand on the wall searching for the light switch, as soon as he felt it he flicked it on and gasped in horror.

He looked at Sakura who was closing her eyes not wanting to her parents dead on the floor half eaten.

"Sa-Sakura… who did this?" asked Kakashi shaking noticing that her parents had bight marks on them and was cut open revealing the insides.

Sakura opened her eyes and gasped as her eyes went wide she slowly pointed to the corner of the room.

Kakashi looked and saw it a grudge that looked like a young boy at the age of eight or nine with a bowled cut hair that was messed up with blood red crimson eyes and pale pale skin that almost looked gray hissing at them.

Kakashi looked at Sakura and whispered "Sakura, slowly back up ok and when I say now we run ok?" Kakashi asked as Sakura quickly nodded her head..

Kakashi and Sakura slowly backed up as they tried to avoid the grudge from attacking them.

The grudge saw what they were doing and gave a growl before charging at them, Kakashi's eyes went wide and yelled to Sakura "Now!"

Sakura and Kakashi quickly ran to the door knowing the grudge was right behind them waiting for them to fall so he can kill them.

Sakura looked back at it and remembered the small silver box that Sacura gave her and took it out of her pocket , she quickly took out a Sacred Sutra and tried to remember what Sacura did when she got rid of those two grudges that almost got her last time.

Sakura remembered the words and stopped then turned around to face the grudge "Be gone evil spirits" she quickly threw the Sacred sutra and it landed on the grudges head and burst to flames burning the grudge into a blazing death.

Sakura sighed and looked at Kakashi who looked surprised at her "S-Sakura what did you do?" asked Kakashi in a confused voice.

Sakura walked up to him and just frowned "I killed them." Sakura said in a whisper.

"What did you say Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura got mad and started yelling and cried "I KILLED MY PARENTS!" Sakura yelled and started to cry uncontrollably.

Kakashi looked shocked but said "No you didn't Sakura that creature did it wasn't your-"

"YES IT WAS MY FAULT!!!!! THAT THING CAME FROM ME!!!!!! IT'S MY FAULT AND IT ALWAYS WILL BE!!!!!" Sakura yelled interrupting Kakashi.

Kakashi had no other choice he couldn't calm her down so he hit a pressure point on the back of her neck knocking her out.

Sakura fell towards her sensei and he caught her in his arms, he looked at her and sighed "Sakura… what has become of you?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Maylin92: So what did you think?  
**

**Sakura:…..**

**Maylin: I liked it especially that I kicked Naruto's butt HAHA **

**Naruto: NOT Funny I didn't even get to hit you**

**Sakura:….I killed them**

**Maylin92: OK enough whining Sakura I at least have a little plan for your love life in the next chapter so stop it with the moping ok.**

**Sakura: Ok**

**Naruto: HEY what about the Special Announcement**

**Maylin92: Oh yeah Ok I'm going to working on two new Fanfics and one of them is an American Idol kinda Fanfiction so I'll be taking song request just give me the song name and the artist and the ppl who are going to be singing are the following**

**Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Carra, Sacura, Maylin, Talulu, Kisame, and Itachi **

**so give me some song ideas cause I'm clueless and can anybody tell me what is Sasuke's and Hinata's dad's names.**

**Thank you ppl so give in those ideas and reviews and I'll put up chapter five.**

**Maylin Naruto and Sakura : SO PLEASE R AND R **


	5. So the truth comes out

Maylin92: Hey everyone I'm so sorry I took so long my computer finally kicked the bucket and we had to get it fixed and it too

Maylin92: Hey everyone I'm so sorry I took so long my computer finally kicked the bucket and we had to get it fixed and it took a long time but I'd like to say something to everyone ok first of all thanks for commenting but I have to say something and this person knows who they are since I yelled at them for saying that but please never mess with my work don't scold me or lecture me ok I appreciate it more if you just say work a little more on it or so but be nice ok cause I'm no pushover so watch who your talking to.

**Anyways this is a shocker and it gets a lot better later but please enjoy**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO **

So the truth comes out

Outside the village of Kohana were two Akatsuki members staring at the village with cold eyes.

One of the members had dark black hair with what seemed to be the Sharingan activated in his eyes

While the other had blue like skin and had the appearance of a shark.

Itachi Uchiha was silent but that wasn't surprising but the only weird thing was on what their mission was.

Kisame sighed he was always tired of this; Itachi was really quiet more then usual.

"Hey Itachi what's the deal with you? You've been too quiet, is there something about those girls we're looking for?"

Itachi glared at his shark like friend but he said nothing.

Kisame froze but then regained himself the courage to speak.

"I know you might be silent cause we're going after that little brat that we dump a long time ago right? Is that it?" Kisame asked with a hopeful grin.

Itachi only glared harder at him but in a quiet tone he replied " No, that's not it."

Kisame only sighed and looked back to Kohana but decided to just drop the subject, he pulled out some papers that he had in his pocket and scanned them carefully.

"Okay the mission is to find all six girls and take them back to our leader."

Itachi also looked out into Kohana but was in deep thought till he said, "Which girl is the closest?"

Kisame grinned and looked at the papers he had in his hand "Let's see the four girls live in the forest but they all work in the village the black haired girl woks with your old friend Kakashi, The pink haired girl is working with one of the sanin's, the brat is working in the Hyuga mansion and the little pigtailed girl works in a flower shop.

Itachi grinned but it didn't last long when he spoke again " And the other two?"

Kisame looked at the other page and read their location "The two girls are in Kohana, one of them lives not to far but…." Kisame froze when he saw the location of the last girl.

"But?" Itachi mocked looking to see what was the problem.

"The other girl she uh…well she moved away from her house and now she is living with her sensei."

Itachi clenched his fist "And who might her sensei be?"

Kisame gave an eerie grin and replied "Kakashi Hatake."

**Kakashi's house**

Knocking was herd at the door of Kakashi's house.

Kakashi sighed in frustration as he put down his Icha Icha paradise on his coffee table and walked to the door as the knocking became louder.

"Yes who is it." Said Kakashi dully as he answered the door and to see non other then Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei, how's Sakura-chan doing?" asked Naruto with a calm voice then his usual loud voice.

Kakashi looked at his students with a frown on his face (**If you can see it) "**I'm afraid not so good she's been locked up in her room all day and hasn't come out."

Sasuke was upset to hear that "Well has she at least eaten?"

"Not even a nibble she'd just stare at her plate and doesn't even touch it." Kakashi said as he looked away. "Why don't you boy's come in and see if you can at least help her cheer up a little?"

"Sure no problem" Naruto said as he and Sasuke entered his house.

Naruto and Sasuke were amazed on how Kakashi's house looked they always thought it be covered with ninja gear and a library of those nasty books her reads, but it was just plane with white walls with little decoration and just a few pictures on the wall.

Kakashi closed the door and turned to see the looks of his two students faces. "Not what you guys were expecting it to be now is it?" Kakashi said with a grin.

Sasuke and Naruto both snapped out of their thoughts and looked at their sensei.

"Where's Sakura?" asked Sasuke

"Oh she's in the gust room you can see her if you'd like."

"Ok where is it?" asked Naruto, as his voice got a little louder.

Kakashi looked at the hallway and pointed, "Down the hall and it's the third door to your right next to the bookshelf " Kakashi said as he picked up his book and began to read again.

Naruto grinned, " Thanks sensei we'll try our best to cheer her up." Said Naruto as he began to march his way down the hall.

Sasuke followed but he had an uneasy feeling when he was walking, he felt like he was being watched.

As soon as they came to the third door Naruto also had the feeling as he approached the door.

"Hey Sasuke…do you feel that." Naruto asked as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah… I do." Sasuke said as he stared at the door with a glare.

Naruto only gulped he knocked again as he didn't hear an answer the first time.

"H-Hey Sakura-chan it's us Sasuke and Naruto, can we come in?" Yelled Naruto trying to sound happy.

There was no answer so he just opened the door and walked in " Hey Sakura is you ok, we're kinda worried-

Right before Naruto could finish his sentence Naruto saw a vase coming straight for him.

"Ahhh" Naruto and Sasuke both ducked as the vase just hit the wall instead of them.

"Go Away!" Cried Sakura as she hid in the corner holding her legs up to her chest.

Naruto and Sasuke did not stand knowing that she'll throw something else at them, so they kept low and just crawled.

"Sakura, please we just want to talk to you so can you please-" As before Sakura picked up the closes thing by her (a chair) and threw it at them "I said go away!"

Right before the chair could hit them Kakashi stood right in front of the boys and blocked the chair from hitting them.

Naruto and Sasuke were scared of her now and if that wasn't bad there were grudges standing by her, and hissing at the two frightened boys as if they were protecting her from them.

Kakashi looked at Sakura and said, "We're terribly sorry Sakura we'll leave you at peace ok." Sakura only grunted and faced the wall and Kakashi slowly closed he door then looked at Naruto and Sasuke." You two should go she's not in a good mood right now."

"But Sensei we want to help Sakura-chan she needs our help!" Kakashi covered Naruto's mouth before he could say anything. "Look Naruto, if there's one person that can help Sakura it would be Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi like he's crazy and was going to say it but Naruto beat him to it.

"What! Why temme?!"

Kakashi sighed, "Because Naruto Sasuke knows what it's like to lose their family he went threw it and he can help Sakura."

Naruto huffed " Yeah help her become an emo gay-ass avenger wannabe."

Sasuke punched Naruto " I'm not emo and for the last time I'M NOT GAY!!"

"Oh you're not after what I've heard about you and Naruto kissing in the class I thought you were Sasuke." Said Kakashi as he giggled a bit.

Sasuke growled, "I'M NOT GAY!!"

Kakashi only shrugged "Well anyways I think you two should run along now Sakura needs to blow off her steam."

Both boys huffed the word fine and left the house and were heading back to their own houses. Naruto looked at Sasuke "Hey temme can I ask you a question?"

"If it involves getting some ramen then no."

"Awww that was one of my questions, but what I really mean is do you think Maylin-chan has anything to do with what's going on with Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and thought, "I'm not sure what makes you think that?"

"Well when Sakura was fighting you I noticed that Maylin looked really focused on Sakura, and remember when she was helping us with Hinata-chan she knew what those things were and what to do to kill them."

Sasuke knew he had a point and he then remembered something " Speaking of her had you noticed there's a knew girl working at her mansion?"

Naruto closed his eyes "Oh you mean that cute little girl that wears red? Yeah what about her?"

Sasuke noticed they were passing by the Yamanaka flower shop and stopped.

"Hey why did you stop?" Sasuke pulled Naruto by him so they weren't seen.

"Look in there and tell me what's knew." Said Sasuke shoving Naruto a bit. Naruto peeked inside and noticed Ino bossing a girl with two buns in her hair around telling her where to put flowers and stuff.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke "There's a girl working for Ino big deal?"

Sasuke looked at him more serious "Who dose the girl look like you baka."

Naruto looked again and when he saw the face he went wide eyed "I-It looks like Maylin-chan."

"That's her little sister Sacura."

Naruto giggled, "it almost sounds like Sakura hehe, but what are you saying temme?"

"Well ever since Sakura and Hinata have come back the three of them showed up I don't think it's just Maylin that has anything to do with Sakura but the three of them yes."

Naruto nodded "well temme this is my street see ya later." Naruto threw a wave at Sasuke and walked off.

Sasuke sighed but then walked the opposite direction and on back to his home, while he thought of Sakura.

Sasuke was a little upset that he couldn't talk to Sakura today he knew she would be upset but this was beyond crazy her throwing chairs and stuff was the work of a five year old throwing a tantrum.

Sasuke kept walking slowly back to his home back in Uchiha territory, but as he was about to pass the gates of the Uchiha property he saw a girl that was standing by one of the houses that belonged to one of the Uchiha families looking sad and lonely.

He looked at the girl and examined her she was pretty tall about 5'5 and had short pink hair…wait pink was that Sakura?

Sasuke walked closer to the girl and knew it wasn't Sakura; Sakura was a lot prettier then this girl.

He finally took a few more steps closer to her and tapped her shoulder "What do you think your doing here?" asked Sasuke waiting patiently for the girls reply.

She quickly turned around, but when she saw Sasuke her eyes were wide. Sasuke just looked at her confused "well what are you doing here this is private property."

She quickly looked away and said, "I'm sorry I didn't think there was anyone else here."

"Well now you know so leave already."

She looked back at him but this time she looked pissed " Why don't you make me leave you little brat!"

Sasuke just gave her a look like she was crazy "Okay I will"

Sasuke was going to punch her but when he took a step forward there was a huge explosion that blew Sasuke off his feet and onto the other side of the street.

Sasuke looked back up to see if that girl was there but when he looked up all he saw was a brick wall in her place. When he got back up the brick wall disappeared and there she was smiling at him and snickering.

Sasuke was now pissed he jumped back on his feet " You bitch how did you lay a bomb there without even moving?"

She only laughed and walked towards him "Your as cute as I remember Sasuke hehe" said the girl.

Sasuke looked at her "Who are you and how do you know my name?" She walked closer to him and smiled this very familiar smile that he could've sworn he seen before.

She stopped right in front of him and frowned "So you don't remember me huh and I thought you did." She then smiled again "wait did you talk to me because I remind you of Sakura?"

Sasuke went back to defensive mode " That's it how do you know Sakura?" Sasuke then saw something behind her. It was a weird creature that was white and looked like it was dancing or something. " Are you the one that did this to her?"

She looked at him confused then turned around and saw what he was looking at " Hehe you silly boy I would never harm Sakura actually you should be thanking me I saved her life."

Sasuke looked even more confused " What do you mean saved her? Tell me who are you and what is that thing?" She smiled and snapped her fingers then the white creature was gone "I need to control my anger more tehe we wouldn't want any of those coming out now would we?"

Sasuke got angry "Answer my question damn it!"

She looked at him " ok I'm only answering one question my name is Talulu dose the name ring a bell Sasuke-kawii?"

Right when he heard that he gasped he had to of known her from somewhere there was a girl he knew that would call him that and that name sounded familiar but from where.

" Are you ok Sasuke-kawii?" asked Talulu

Sasuke was shaking he was trying to dig threw his brain to remember her but whenever he thought of a pink haired girl all he saw was Sakura.

Talulu whispered to something and the next thing Sasuke knew he was splashed with ice-cold water. "WHAT THE HELL?" screamed Sasuke?

Sasuke looked up and saw that pink blob that bumped into him that night Sakura disappeared.

Talulu smiled "Thank you Mort." Then the little blob made a squeak sound and went into her kunai pocket.

Sasuke looked at her still trying to think of who she was "I know you I know it I've seen you somewhere but where?"

Talulu gave him one last smile and said, " You will remember soon Sasuke-kawii, but now I must go I just came to pay my respects until next time Sasuke-kawii see ya." She then threw Sasuke a wink and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Sasuke looked up" No wait I still need to know more!" but Sasuke was to late she was already gone, but he then saw a note on the floor and it said 'go to her '.

Sasuke looked down and kicked the dirt _"I know her I know it I will remember you Talulu, but first."_

Sasuke turned back around and ran back to Kakashi's house.

**Back at Kakashi's **

Kakashi knocked on Sakura's door and peeked in and saw her on her bed hugging a pillow. "I don't want to talk to anyone else sensei." Said Sakura as she hid her face in her pillow.

Kakashi smiled "Okay Sakura I just want to let you know I'm going to the store okay."

Sakura looked at the door "Okay sensei."

She heard the door close and waited for the front door to close but then heard footsteps running towards her door.

She quickly shot up and started heavy breathing. She saw the door burst open and to see the last person she'd think to see Sasuke.

He slowly walked towards her bed but she had other plans.

"What do you want Sasuke?" yelled Sakura

"I want to talk to you."

"Well I don't!" Sakura snapped her fingers and pointed at Sasuke then out of the blue a little girl grudge lunged itself at Sasuke. He knew Sakura would do this so he just held up a piece of paper and put it on the girls' head and saw her burn to a crisp.

Sasuke saw that Sakura was looking at the grudge that was burning and saw his chance he then pounced on Sakura pinning her body down with his and holding her hands over her head.

Sakura realized what just happened and tried to get free.

"Sakura stop this! Listen to me I want to talk to you."

Sakura stopped moving but glared at him with her red eyes. Sasuke looked at her serious and activated his Sharingan.

Now it was the two of them glaring both with red eyes. Sasuke relaxed and so did Sakura both watching as each other's eyes going back to their natural color.

"Why did you come Sasuke?" asked Sakura

"I want to talk to you."

"Well I'm listening." Said Sakura in a harsh tone

"First of all I know what your going threw I've been threw it too okay so please try to act at least a little more happy."

Sakura looked sad "How can I when you think I'm a monster."

Sasuke's eyes widened "Is this what it's all about? My god Sakura your so irritating heh I don't think you're a monster in fact I want to help you."

Sakura looked at him surprised "What you mean it?"

Sasuke relaxed more " Well yes your one of my best friends Sakura and my team mate I want to be there for you."

Sakura smiled and now she was the one on top she had Sasuke in a huge embrace. Sasuke was surprised she did that but he liked it and hugged back.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and blushed "S-so what do you want to talk about Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke smirked he missed hearing the 'kun' at the end of his name. "Well actually I was hoping we could talk about everything over dinner or something."

Sakura's eyes were now very wide and her mouth was shaped like an O " Dinner? Y-you mean l-like a…" before Sakura could say the word Sasuke beat her to it

"A date? Yes that's what I'm asking is if we could go on a date to discuss everything."

Sakura jumped off Sasuke and squealed like a fan girl and jumped around the room very happy.

"_OMG DID I HEAR THAT THE SASUKE UCHIHA ASKED US OUT ON A DATE!!"_ Screamed her inner self

"_Yes he did AHHHHHHH I CAN'T BELIEVE IT YAY!"_

Sasuke only smirked at her but he the noticed something she was not wearing her shorts or a shirt but she was in her underwear. He was red and realized he was on top of her and she was on top of him he felt so dirty.

Sakura turned around and smiled "okay well I'll get ready and um what time should I be ready?"

Sasuke didn't look at her face but staring straight at her ahem chest lolz. "Um how dose seven o clock sound?"

Sakura smiled and hugged him "that sounds perfect"

Sasuke nodded got up and headed for the door "Okay then I'll see you then."

Sasuke then walked out and back to his place.

Sakura smiled and looked at herself in the mirror and gasped "Oh god I wasn't wearing any clothes!!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Maylin92: well what did you guys think? **

**Sakura: I gotta date with Sasuke I gotta date with Sasuke YAY**

**Maylin92: told ya you'd like it**

**Sasuke: I hugged her in only her underwear **

**Mayli92: lolz you know you liked it anyway sorry ppl but it might take me awhile to work on chapter but keep those reviews coming anyways I want ppl to please be nice in reviews don't be harsh I'm still pissed from that one person who left that mean comment so please I need encouragement to update sooner if you want to know what happens in the next chapter so in the mean time **

**Sasuke and Sakura: Please review **

**Maylin92: See ya**


	6. Authors Note

Maylin92: hi everyone I just want to say that I am now pissed then ever Some people have been insulting my work and it has put

Maylin92: hi everyone I just want to say that I am now pissed then ever Some people have been insulting my work and it has put some effect on me so I'm not sure if I'll continue Anymore stories after this but don't worry I know I'll finish it then probably start the sequel depends on how I am cause I'm getting to damn tired of this crap so please try to stay cool and I promise I'll post up the next chapter soon love you guys.

**Maylin92**


	7. What have you done now? Part 1

Maylin92: Hi everyone okay to let you know there is going to be a little familiar thing in here that's from a video game but it's going to make more sense in the next STORY yep that's right Taken by Darkness is going to have a sequel called 'Arrival To Darkness: The six Princess's of Death' Hehe yes I know I'm depressing lolz but anyways the next story is a mix with Naruto and Kingdom Hearts so yep that doesn't mean Taken by Darkness is over (yet) I will post a few more chapters then it'll be over then the sequel YAY. Note ppl this is part 1 of this chapter I've always wanted to do part 1 and 2 so here's part one of What Have You Done Now? I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Part 1 what have you done now?

Sakura was excited as ever she quickly looked threw her closet that had all her clothes in it, but to her surprise she saw a lot of new clothes in there. It took her awhile but she remembered that Kakashi went shopping with Maylin during Sakura's depression and Maylin would come and bring some stuff and put them in her closet.

Sakura smiled especially when she saw the nice dresses. Sakura was eager to wear one of the new dresses but on one of the dresses that was in a black bag so you couldn't see what it looks like had a note on it.

Sakura curiously picked up the note and read it.

_Sakura,_

_Talulu recommended this dress for you. I don't know why but she said it was for a 'special occasion'_

_Whatever that means but I guess it has to do with the date you two will be having soon. Do me a favor before you get ready: call me at the number that's on the back of this note so I can come and do your hair ok I can do a lot with your short hair so please call. _

_From,_

_Maylin E. Lavendar _

Sakura's eyes were wide _"Hey this note is from last week how could Talulu known about the date?"_

Sakura looked at the back of the note to see the number to call Maylin but there was more to the note.

_p.s. Don't ask how Talulu knew about the date we'll tell you later on okay._

Sakura just shrugged and called the number and was waiting for someone to pick up.

Right when the phone picked up you could here Maylin yelling at Talulu.

"Hello Maylin Lavendar's phone Sacura speaking."

"Er Sacura? I-it's Sakura."

"Oh hi Sakura what's up? What do you want." Said Sacura in a sarcastic voice.

"Um I-is your sister home?"

"Oh my sister yes she is why do you want her?"

"Yes I do Sacura can I talk to her?"

"Hmmm no."

"And why not it's her phone right?"

"Well because her and Talulu-chan are having a little battle right now. Is this about the date with Sasuke?"

"Um yes it is."

"Oh I bet your wondering how Talulu-chan knew about it huh?"

"Yes I'd like to know."

Sacura gave an evil snicker "Well she can see the future"

Sakura then started laughing "Seriously Sacura that's impossible no one can do that."

Sacura began to yell " But it's true Talulu-chan can see the fut-" right before she could finish you could here Sacura yelling at Talulu and Maylin to get off of her and it sounded like Maylin was yelling at her.

"Hello Sakura?" finally Maylin was on the phone.

"Yes, hello Maylin I'm calling about the note."

"Ah yes I'll be right over but… I might not be alone."

"What do you mean might not be alone?"

"Well um either Carra might be with me or my um, well my fiancé might come."

Sakura screamed " FIANCE!!!!!! HOW OLD ARE YOU AREN'T YOU TO YOUNG FOR A FIANCE!?"

Maylin chuckled "Well my clan is um very free you could say, Girls can be engaged after the age of thirteen."

Sakura sighed, "Well okay just please hurry."

"Don't worry I'll be there in about less then five minutes"

"Okay Maylin I'll see you then Bye."

"Bye."

Sakura hung up the phone and went back to her closet and got the mystery dress that Talulu recommended to her.

"_I wonder what she picked out? I hope it's not an ugly color I'd hate if it turned out to be some weird cultural dresses."_

Sakura carefully took the dress out of the bag and gasped to see the dress.

It was a silk Night black cowl neck dress and on it was a red jacket with white outlining. Sakura squealed and held it to her body and looked in her mirror. She seemed a little surprised that the dress was kinda long but she didn't care it was so pretty.

She quickly changed and twirled around in her new dress, but when she twirled around again she saw someone standing by her door watching her.

She screamed and turned to see a smirking Maylin.

"I take it you like the dress?" asked Maylin

Sakura took a deep breath and smiled "yes I do it's gorgeous."

"Then you'll love these," said a small voice.

Sakura turned to see who it was but she saw a small white paper bag in her face. She took the bag and opened it, but right when she opened it she almost fainted.

Inside were two bloody red gem earrings, along with silver chain necklaces that had a ruby heart that was the size of fingernail dangling at the end of it, and what caught her attention was a beautiful hair clip that had a ruby sakura blossom on it.

She looked to see who handed her the bag and saw a cute little girl in red Carra!

"Oh I love them!" she gave a kiss on Carra's head and squealed hearing her giggle in response.

Sakura turned back to Maylin but was pushed into a chair and was now facing her own reflection in her mirror.

Maylin chuckled "Sorry Sakura, but it's gonna take awhile to do your hair since it's so short and you only have about four hours till your date."

Sakura just relaxed as Maylin was brushing her pink locks "um Maylin."

"Yes, Sakura?" Maylin said in a calm voice

"Is what Sacura said true...that Talulu can see into the future?"

Maylin stopped brushing her hair and paused Sakura could feel the tension in Maylin and Carra until finally Maylin sighed.

"Sakura I'll tell you, but you must swear not to repeat anything to her or to anyone else okay."

Sakura only nodded she could see Carra in her mirror now resting on her bed "I promise Maylin."

**(A/N: YAY story time)**

Maylin sighed and continued to do Sakura's hair " Long ago about eleven years ago when Talulu was five she was not a happy child. Her father was you could say very judgmental he hated how her hair and eye color were different from the whole clan. So as punishment for being different he beat her.

Sakura Gasped but didn't move "He beat her for a long time and even outside the house she was hurt by the children of the clan who knew she was different looking."

Sakura sighed, " Did she have any friends?"

Maylin grinned " She only had one his name was Maharu, he was all she had and she was all he would ever love. You know Talulu had very long hair when she was little."

"Really?" Sakura wasn't that surprised "Well what happened to it?"

Maylin grabbed some hairclips and some hairspray then continued " One day when she was eight her and Maharu were working at her family bath house her father was very angry and to let it out he grabbed Talulu and beat her right in front of him. He tried to stop him but he was too hit, but when he did that Talulu scathed her father and just for that he threw her to the ground, pulled her hair, grabbed a knife and cut it off till it was only ear length. She cried that whole day she was angry with her siblings for not being treated like her."

Sakura slightly looked down "Was she okay?"

Maylin giggled a little "Oh yeah she was, a few days later Maharu and her were shopping for the annual festival that their village had every year and she was making desert, but while she was shopping somebody caught her attention. There's a boy that every girl would go for and he went up to her and asked what happen to her hair of coarse being a girl she was in shock that he actually noticed her. Talulu introduced herself but he already knew who she was and was actually flirting with her.

Sakura gave a glance at Maylin "Really he was?"

Maylin smile " Yep and she was happy but after that day she hardly saw him but whenever she was doing an errand for her mom she would see him in town and he would ignore everyone and talk to her, but sadly there was something holding her back from flirting with him"

"And what was that?" Sakura asked curiously

"She had a boyfriend." Said Maylin " She was with Maharu, and that's why she never flirt back to him, but one day Talulu was picking berries on the top of a small hill by a lake for her sister and something happened as she was picking berries she tripped and fell into the lake and I bet you can guess she couldn't swim. Anyways she began to drown but after a long while of screaming the Mr. Popular saved her."

"Um Maylin don't mean to be rude but what dose this have to do with Talulu being able to see the future?" Sakura asked but was punished for interrupting Maylin by getting a nice tug of her hair by Maylin.

"Let me finish the story Sakura." Maylin giggled and Sakura groaned.

"Anyway he saved her life and she was grateful for him for saving her life so she offered anything to repay him and you'll never guess what he said." Sakura looked up questionably.

"He asked her out." Sakura gasped, "What did she say?"

Maylin took a long sigh of grief "She said yes, but she never broke up with Maharu so she was cheating on him."

Sakura was surprised about that Talulu didn't look like the cheating type "What was the boys name anyway?"

Maylin didn't say anything " She wouldn't want me telling you that but may I finish?"

Sakura nodded and finally zipped her lip.

"She was two-timing Maharu for four years till she was twelve. Believe it or not but she would sneak out of the house just to see the boy and sadly Maharu knew she was cheating but he never said anything. So one day Maharu confronted her and all he asked was why, but all Talulu said was she didn't know and that she loved them both. Maharu wasn't mad just sad and told her whatever she wants is fine but he wanted her to know was that he would always love her no matter what happened."

Maylin looked at Sakura amazed she didn't say anything.

"Anyways the boy heard Talulu and Maharu's conversation and that night he told her to take this kunai and plunge it into his heart so that they can be together forever. So she went to Maharu's house that night and she was about to do what the boy said but instead of plunging into him she plunged it into herself because she knew she had hurt Maharu and she is now killing herself by hurting him the boy she knew that she loved."

Sakura gasped once again and for some reason she felt a weird pain in her eyes but she ignored it.

Maylin picked up the clips and added them to her hair then grabbed a few cans of hairspray then began to spray as she spoke again "Talulu left home and waited till dawn to tell Maharu she loved him and was gonna leave the other man for him. He was so happy and kissed her till she practically fainted, but right before Talulu could get to him her father called her to the house and as usual abused her for no reason and tolled her to get some herbs for their special tub. So Talulu quickly ran to the forest to do so and right when she came back she was shocked to see her whole village… was dead."

Sakura couldn't help but get out of her seat and faced Maylin with fear "I've heard something like this before Maylin, except it was Sasuke's story…Maylin, is Talulu an Uchiha?!"

Maylin busted out laughing and quickly replied " No oh no her village isn't to far from the Uchiha clan so the murderer killed her village too. So now can you please sit so I can finish with both the story and your hair?"

Sakura glared but sat down and listened carefully to the rest of the story " She panicked and rushed to the village but something stopped her, right in the middle of the trail was a half dead Maharu. Talulu quickly rushed to his side and what she described was that he had kunai's and burns marks on his back he looked at her and tried to speak but he passed out. Talulu ran to her home to get water but she wanted to leave once she saw all of her family dead on the floor. Poor thing couldn't hold it in she screamed and cried as she quickly got water and ran back to Maharu but she saw that his body was gone. Not knowing what to do she ran off into the woods crying her eyes out until she fell down a small hill and hit her head pretty hard enough to crack her skull open.

"She was scared she just lay there staring at the night sky waiting for death as she bleed but what she wasn't expecting was help to come and save her. Someone came to her but didn't help her up she looked at the person and all she saw was a person wrapped in huge robes of red and his face was wrapped in bandages all around his face except for his mouth and his right eye. She looked at him confused and was wondering what was going to happen and all she did was stare. He held out his hand for her and she took it as she was going back on her feet she said she felt as if her world had changed at that moment he looked into her eyes."

"After looking at each other for so long she asked who the man was and he said was to call him DiZ, and that he would take her to a place where she'd never be alone again. Talulu didn't know if she should believe him or not, but she wanted to leave this place so she said that she'd go with him. Right when she said that he gave her a weird gem and right when she took it she saw a white light surround her and next thing she knew she passed out and woke up into a new world with new clothes and her wounds were gone. She looked for DiZ and when she did he was happy to see she was fine and well but she wasn't happy at all she yelled at him asking where she was and why did he take her. He simply chuckled and said she was in a town called Twilight Town and he took her cause he knew she was different from everyone because she was born without a heart you can say."

"_Impossible." _Sakura thought to herself but she was pulled out of thought when Maylin began to talk again. " She is what you can call a nobody; a half a person. How that's possible is when a person with a heart is pulled into the darkness and once that happens another them is born but different they have no heart and they are the exact opposite of them. So once she learned this she later made new friends from the group of nobodies that DiZ was taking care of and weeks after she discovered she had unusual powers of a nobody. DiZ tolled her that each nobody has one power to keep and hers was time. Talulu would practice using her power and one day she discovered that she cold also see the future with her power. So in conclusion to this long story yes, Talulu can see the future and even more."

Sakura had a long pause and thought that if Talulu didn't have a heart then who was her original whole?

"There Sakura you're done!" sakura looked at her hair in the mirror and was in shock.

"Oh my GOD! My hair I-it's longer!" Sakura looked in awe as her new lower back length hair swayed with her body. Her hair was in a fancy Ponytail with braids looping from her bangs to inside her ponytail as her ruby cherry blossom hair clip held it all in.

"So what do you think? Pretty good huh?" Maylin asked even though her face gave it away.

"How on earth did you get my hair to get so long?" Sakura asked as her eyes sparkled "Hehe it's a secret it won't stay like that for a long time just for tonight okay." Sakura nodded she didn't care she just loved how her hair looked.

Carra who was still quiet cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, and it worked all eyes were on her " Um I don't mean to be rude but, well it's almost seven." Once Sakura heard the word seven she freaked out "No no! Ah my makeup I haven't even put any on oh no only five minutes I won't finish in time oh GOD!" Carra jumped in front of Sakura and stopped her "Wait you and May-niisan finish with your makeup and I'll stall your date okay?" Sakura nodded and rushed to the bathroom and Maylin followed with a makeup bag in hand.

Meanwhile Sasuke was slowly walking up to Kakashi's house and was nervous like hell. He had on a black tux that has the Uchiha symbol on his cufflinks and a red rose in his hand that had a small note attached to it. As he approached the door Carra was already there to meet him.

"Hi!" Carra squealed in her cute little voice and blinked as Sasuke just stared at her confused.

"Uh hi… is Sakura here?" Carra nodded in a very cute way. "Hey aren't you that girl working at the Hyuga's place?" Carra didn't do anything but smile and cutely said "Yeeeees."

Sasuke just sighed, "Can I come in please?" Carra froze, closed her eyes and nodded. Sasuke tried to reach for the door but Carra wouldn't move. "Can you move?" Carra smiled and nodded again, but again Sasuke tried to get passed her but she still wouldn't move. Sasuke was getting annoyed so he came up with an idea. "Hey you want to play a game?" Carra's eyes almost popped out "Sure yay!"

Sasuke smirked and pulled something from his pocket and put it into one of his hands and held his fists out in front of Carra. "Pick one and you'll get a surprise." Carra jumped for joy and thought carefully before she picked one. "Hmm I pick this one." Carra pointed at his left hand, and Sasuke opened it and had in his palm was a black ball. Carra examined it and gasped, "Hey isn't that a-" Carra couldn't finish her sentence; Sasuke threw the smoke bomb onto the floor causing it to burst into thick, dark smoke. That was Sasuke's chance to run past her and into the house. _"Way to easy" _Sasuke thought to himself as entered the living room, but a small groan made him look at his leg to see a dizzy Carra that latched onto him for dear life. Sasuke's sweat dropped as he tried to shake her off, but she only held on tighter.

Sasuke groaned and tried to pry her off with his strong arms. "Ahem is there a problem?" Sasuke quickly glanced up at the doorway and saw Maylin with a worried look on her face. "Um yes, can you get this girl off of me; she's stopping all the blood." Maylin giggled and gently picked up Carra. Carra blinked and stared at Maylin "Sorry May-niisan, he's _very_ tricky." Maylin chuckled and put her down as she gave Sasuke a huge grin. "Sasuke…" Maylin and Carra walked to the doorway of the living room and they both smiled as the held both their hands in a ta-da position. "We present to you… your date." Right on queue Sakura stepped out and was looking very glamorous. Sasuke could only stare in awe as her eyes spackled in the light of the living room.

His thoughts were pulled out as her soft voice said "You look very handsome tonight Sasuke."

Sasuke gulped and kept his cool "Yeah um thanks you too." Sakura giggled it was so like him to do that. Sasuke held out his hand to her "C'mon lets go." Sakura eagerly took it and waved goodbye to Maylin and Carra as they began to start their night.

Maylin closed the door and sighed as she gave Carra thumbs up "Nice work kid." Carra grinned but soon her face grew with concern when she heard a vibration in Maylin's pocket. Maylin got her phone and looked at her caller I.D before answering it. "What is it Talulu?" She said sternly into the phone. "… They've come." Right when Talulu said that Maylin's eyes were wide, she glanced at Carra and shook her head and Carra's eyes were wide too. "We're on our way." Maylin and Carra ran out the door quickly and into the dark night.

Sakura was so excited she glanced up at Sasuke and smiled "So Sasuke-kun where are we going tonight?" Sasuke smirked and moved his head towards a building. Sakura's eyes followed where his chin pointed to and she smiled as the Shushuya glittered with little white lights and glowed with the paper lanterns. "Sasuke-kun, Wow this is so lovely." She then grabbed his arm and pulled him inside with her.

Once the two lovers were seated and waiting for their order Sasuke tried to think of a way to start their talk. "So um Sakura, would you mind explaining how this all happened." Sakura looked at him and nodded. " You remember the legend about that mansion?" Sasuke nodded and rolled his eyes.

"_**He must still think it's not real." **_Sakura nodded to herself and smiled when she answered Sasuke "It's true so you might want to become a believer on what happens in that house." Sasuke gulped and Sakura just giggled at the all mighty Uchiha scared. "So what exactly made you a believer and what caused you to…well you know." Sakura nodded. " Well when me and Hinata-chan walked to the house I opened the door and was sucked in by these weird smoky tactical things; it was beyond weird because they felt like they were going into our skin. Anyways once we were dragged in I lost Hinata somewhere and next thing I knew I was floating and surrounded by the grudges."

Sasuke looked at her confused "Oh that's what I call those things hehe but, um after thrashing trying to get back onto the ground I was staring into the eyes of that thing that dragged me in there. Once he noticed he had my attention he said something about darkness and evil will consume me and those grudges went inside of me. I looked down and saw Hinata being thrown out of the house and then I was too." Sakura smiled ending that part of the story.

Sasuke looked at her suspiciously "Hmm then what happen after that?" Sakura went silent she wasn't sure whether to tell Sasuke about Talulu and the gang since she already told one person about everything "_Would Talulu-chan find out and get mad? What should I do?" _The waitress that brought back their food brought Sakura back to life. "Here you go Hun." The waitress turned her attention to Sasuke "Is there anything else I can get you sweetie?" Sasuke glared at her "No, please let us be." The waitress glared at Sakura and stormed out.

Sakura rolled her eyes "Well?" Sasuke said trying to be patient. "Oh yes… after being knocked out for awhile Hinata-chan must've got up and met Maylin-chan in the woods and soon was taken to the hospital. Then I woke up in the middle of the night and wondered away for awhile." Sasuke examined Sakura carefully making sure she was telling the truth.

"Hmm are you sure that's what happened?" Sakura grinned to hide her lies "Oh yes, positive." Sasuke just gave her one last glare and started eating his food. "So Sasuke-kun were you worried about me while I was gone?" Sasuke spit out his drink and was in shock to see it got on Sakura. " Yes, but only because you're my teammate and my friend." Sakura growled as she cleaned herself up, "Oh well that's still sweet. Grr excuse me Sasuke I'm going to the girls room to clean up." Sasuke watched her storm off and felt guilty. _"Now that was a very smooth move…sigh I spit out soda on my DATE!" _

Sakura slammed the girl's room open and immediately started to put on new make-up. _"Nice this is so embarrassing!"_

"_**Well you do know it is Sasuke-kun's fault he's the one who did that not you."**_

"_Your rights but, still look at me! I'm a mess and on top of that my new dress is ruined!"_

"Well in a way this dose look kind of funny"

Sakura glared into the mirror as if she was glaring at her inner-self. "WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!? AT LEAST I HAVE CONTROL OF THIS BODY!"

"…_**Touchy"**_

When Sakura was finally done drying herself off and about to leave the bathroom she heard a rustling outside the bathroom window. She quickly turned around to see what was happening but with no surprise there was nothing there. _"Okay now I'm just paranoid; isn't that just nice?"_

Now heading back to her table she was surprised to see someone with Sasuke… Ino.

Sakura glared as she watched Ino hang all over Sasuke wearing an Aqua green silk cocktail dress that was 8½ inches above the knee with a no sleeves only a neck hold and with a triangular opening to show enough cleavage to see some unsaid shapes. If that wasn't enough to make Sakura's eyes to go on fire she noticed Ino had her hair down with a single bun on the back with a pink rose chopstick to hold it. Sakura lost her mind she stormed at Ino so fast she burned the floor.

Sasuke on the other hand was getting annoyed, "C'mon Sasuke-kun ditch whoever your with and come with me." Ino kept pulling on Sasuke's sleeve that she ripped it twice already. "Hand's… off… of… him…you…PIG!" Ino turned around and gasped and screamed in Sasuke's ear when she saw Sakura looking really demonic.

"Oh…h-hi Sakura, W-what are you d-doing here?" Sakura ripped Ino off of Sasuke who finally took a sigh of relief and threw her across the room. "I'm on a date with Sasuke-kun… SO BEAT IT." Sakura used big head power on Ino and that sent her running off without a fight. Sasuke looked a little scared but, yet impressed. Sasuke was going to say something but Sakura just left some money on the table and carried Sasuke out the restaurant.

Sakura let him go and walked way in front of him. Sasuke eagerly followed and caught up to her. "Wow Sakura, I've never seen anyone fight like that before." Sakura was surprised and was happy again "Really?" her eyes were sparkly and, he just smirked "Yep in fact it kind of turned me on." Sakura blushed and was _really_ happy "Hehe wow Sasuke, I've never knew you'd think that way."

Sasuke blushed too but only a little he then held her hand as they walked. "There's a lot you don't know about me" Sakura blushed even more and leaned in closer. What seemed like such a short time Sasuke stopped? "This is where my path is think you can get home okay?" Sakura showed him her muscles "What do you think?" Sasuke chuckled. "Okay then see ya." Sakura waved back as she started walking back to her home. She heard a rustling in the bushes and she quickly reacted but then she was in an embrace. Sakura looked and saw Sasuke hold her close and gentle she hugged back. "Doesn't every date end like this?" He then kissed her on the forehead and winked. Sakura was breathless she almost died right there she blushed and tried to kiss him but he stopped her. "Save that one for the right time." Sakura nodded and he finally left.

Sakura was finally happy; She had the man she loved. She danced her way down the road and again heard another noise. "Sasuke? Is that you?" She didn't hear a response just silence. She paced down the road as fast as she could till she heard an even closer noise right behind her she pulled out a kunai waiting for an attack again nothing. Her heart race picked up she wanted out of there, but Kakashi's was a few blocks away she silently whimpered to herself till she heard someone whisper her name "Sakura".

Sakura reacted again but this time instead of getting ready to fight her feet made a run for it. She ran as fast as she could and she could see Kakashi's house coming into view now, she sighed in relief, but right when she stopped she was grabbed and was now being dragged into the ally. She tried to run and scream but no use this person was too strong for her. He turned her around to face him, and she muffled a gasp when she saw those eyes: they were blood red and had black commas in them. She didn't need to think twice on who he was she knew it was Sasuke. She tried to force him off of her again, but to her surprise he pulled out a kunai and shredded her dress into pieces. Sakura tried to hide her body, but he only held her arms above her head and all Sakura knew was she was in trouble now. She closed her eyes trying to ignore it all but she knew she couldn't ignore it when she felt a agonizing pain that caused her to scream. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SASUKE!!!!!!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXMaylin92: Finally done!

**Sakura: It's about damn time!**

**Maylin92: Sorry I did say it'd take awhile **

**Sakura: Yea right**

**Maylin92: Anyway I'm happy to say that I'm still in business and will never stop till my hair turns gray lolz but lately I was mad at live journal since they trashed my first chapter so that's half of y I haven't been on and also I want you guys to understand yes, my grammar can suck forgive me I'm taking classes for English so I can publish my books now so YAY! So if you want me to keep going you know the drill!**

**Sakura: read and review and BE NICE ABOUT IT!!!!!!!!**

**Maylin92: till next time bye-bye **


	8. What have you done now part 2

**Maylin92: Hey everyone it's been awhile sorry for the wait I've been major busy with things and it's been a pain to have drama hurt your life at home so please no flames I did make this rated T not rated M so do not expect a smex scene coming on and if you did ewwwwwwww XP your gross you pervert lolz XD jk I'm a perv we all are at heart hehe so enjoy the chapter I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY ANIME SHOW OF THE WRITER I DO NOT STEAL AND NIETHER SHOULD YOU IT'S BAD AND IF YOU DO YOU'LL GO TO JAIL AND GET RAPED. **

What Have You Done Now Part 2

Sakura lay there motionless softly weeping to herself as she held the remainder of her dress close to her

Sasuke left her there not to long ago yet it felt so long for Sakura. She was disgusted with herself she was half naked her hair a mess her mascara smudged due to her crying and covered in his seed. She felt ugly so ugly she just wanted him to come back and kill her then and there, but no he just left her there letting her die of a broken heart. "Why Sasuke-kun? Don't you love me? You said I mean so much to you, why did you do this."

She tried to pick herself knowing he might come back to finish the job but she limped and fell back to the floor holding her stomach. She looked at what he'd done to her hole middle part of her body was terrible; Blood was all over the place and she still had two kunai's in her stomach where he stabbed her. "I need to get up. Come on Sakura get up." As she was getting up footsteps approached her. She gasped and turned to see red glowing eyes and she let out a huge screech of terror. He'd come back she panicked and started kicking and screaming trying to fight back. "Sakura! Are you okay what happened?" Sakura calmed down a little when she noticed it was a woman who was there.

She looked and noticed it was Kurenai that was standing next to her and not Sasuke. "KURENAI-SENSEI!" She quickly grabbed onto Kurenai's leg and sobbed like crazy. Kurenai realized she was hurt and covered with some white stuff and she knew what it was and hugged her. "Sakura, oh god what happened to you? Who did this to you?!" Sakura trembled and refused to say anything but, cry, "He cared for me… he promised to protect me".

Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HER!?" Tsunade yelled at the top of her lungs at the four girls who were standing in front of her. "Please Lady Tsunade- Sama, you must understand that it's really hard to track her at night." Maylin said as calmly as she could. "Yeah, and also because the grudges have more power at night so they covered her tracks without her realizing it." Sacura said proudly trying to support her sister's answer. "Well I don't care! You all know that the word got out about her paranormal powers in other lands and that now they'd do anything for that power." " Tsunade-Sama we know that but we also need to keep a good eye on Hinata-chan too." Carra said innocently hiding behind Talulu.

"That's enough! You call yourself the best anti-evil killers and you lose your client!" Talulu growled "That's 'The Light Of Faith Gang' my lady and, we know Sakura is more dangerous than Hinata at the time, but Hinata's will awaken too since her and Sakura both were given the gift at the same time too." Tsunade was about to yell again but Shizune came in "Lady Tsunade, Kurenai Yuhi is here and she needs to see you in the medic room right away." Tsunade stood up and put on her jacket "You girls come with me too!"

All of them walked into the medical department in the Hokage Tower and were in shock to see Sakura laying on the bed stone cold pale and her hair was nearly black. Tsunade was scared she looked at Kurenai "What happened?" Kurenai looked down "My lady she was rapped and beaten badly. She will not tell me who though she keeps saying that she thought 'he' cared." Tsunade walked towards Sakura and examined her. "Miss Lavendar! Miss Talulu come here and see if you can figure out anything!" Talulu and Maylin checked everything and were both in shock. "My Lady she's in darkness she won't be able to move talk or anything."

"What do you mean she's in darkness?" Maylin sighed, "It means her heart is nothing but filled with hatred so keep a good look out for a grudge around here." Tsunade nodded "Miss Yuhi where did you find her?" Kurenai looked away, "She was one block away from Kakashi's when I found her in one of the alleyways. Poor thing was a mess I cleaned her up and gave the DNA of the man to Shizune." Maylin gave Talulu a look and whispered to her ear "You don't think Sasuke did this do you?" Talulu shook her head "I can try and talk to her but it'll be really hard to do." Talulu looked at Tsunade "My Lady may I have a moment alone with Sakura, I can try to see what happened before this happened to her." Tsunade thought about it then nodded "Be careful miss Talulu, you don't know what can happen." Talulu nodded gave Carra a hug and watched them leave.

"Okay Sakura I know you can still hear me I need you to close your eyes and relax." Sakura's body slowly closed her eyes and didn't move. Talulu preformed a few hand signs and slowly placed her hand on Sakura's forehead and closed her eyes too. Talulu opened her eyes and noticed she was watching Sasuke place a small kiss on Sakura's forehead and they took their separate ways. Moments later Talulu saw Sakura start running and was grabbed by someone. Talulu floated closer to the person who was harming Sakura. "Okay this person seems pretty tall, long black hair… I wonder if I can get a good look at his eyes." Talulu floated behind Sakura as she was screaming Sasuke's name. "This can't be Sasuke he's to tall and a little bit muscular." Talulu looked at his face and all she could see were two red Sharingan eyes. Talulu panicked she wanted out. She closed her eyes and gasped when she fell off the stool she was sitting on. "No…Oh god no."

Talulu heard a raspy growl behind her and saw a grudge not to far from her she just glared at it and held out her hand in a stopping motion and right in front of the grudge was a white creature dancing in front of it. The grudge looked surprised and backed down, " Yeah that's right you wouldn't harm me even if you didn't know who I was you demon." Talulu took a deep breath, "May, Carra, Sacura, My Lady come in here please." All four came in and Tsunade was shocked to see that white creature standing there. "What in the world is that?" Talulu snapped her fingers and the creature was gone. "Never mind that, but by any chance my lady is there any other Uchiha's besides Sasuke around here?" Tsunade sighed, "There is, his name is Itachi Uchiha. He's not in the village though he's a rouge ninja in the Akatsuki. Why is it you ask?" Talulu glanced down at little Carra who was in shock "Just a curious question. What was his crime to be a rouge ninja?" Tsunade glanced out the window, "He was an excellent Uchiha of his clan; Powerful, skillful, charming, captain of the ANBU team, but one day he snapped . He killed everyone of his people except for his little brother Sasuke."

Maylin and the girls glanced at each other and were about to leave till Tsunade stopped them "Wait are you saying either Sasuke or Itachi did this to her?" All of them stood still but Carra spoke " We are not sure we cannot jump to conclusions though." Tsunade looked suspicious "Where are you all going?" Maylin got frustrated, "We need to go and investigate so will you stop making us wait!" Tsunade punched the ground causing the whole floor to shake, and all the girls to hold on to each other in fear, "Your not going anywhere without my orders! I want Maylin and Talulu to keep an eye on Hinata, while Sacura and Carra go see what you can find either about the Akatsuki or how to get Sakura out of this trance. All of them looked at each other then bowed to Tsunade before each disappeared in their own flower.

Sasuke Uchiha Residence

Sasuke was nervous he called Kakashi's about six times already and not him or Sakura had answered, "Why won't she answer? I know she's not still asleep it's already twelve in the afternoon and she's not the type to sleep in." Sasuke took a deep breath and left his house to see if she's still home. As he walked to her place he stopped as he felt a familiar chakra that made him want to kill. "No, that can't be him." He started running now pushing threw the crowed to get to that spot. He finally made it to the training grounds but his brother was nowhere to be found. "I know you're here. Come out!" no response was heard. He was mad he punched a tree that it fell and a little girl fell too. Sasuke looked and saw Carra, "Hey what are you doing here?" Carra dust herself off before realizing Sasuke was there "Oh hello Sasuke-san, how are you this morning? Did you sense big brothers aura here too?" Sasuke grabbed her arms from that last statement.

"What do you mean big brother's?" Carra blinked, "My big brother well he's not really my brother he took me in so he's like a brother to me. He must've come looking for me, he promised he would before Talu-niichan came and took me in." Sasuke was shocked "Okay um, what's your name?" Carra stood proudly "My name is Carra. Just Carra hehe." Sasuke nodded, "Okay Carra, I want you to answer me some questions okay and you must be honest with me cause lying is a sin and, you don't want to sin now do you?" Carra shook her head. "Good girl now tell me what's the name of your brother?" Carra sat down on a small log "His name is Itachi… I think." Sasuke sat next to her "I see. Tell me Carra you said Talulu right? Well do you know her past?" Carra backed away from him as she realized her mistake "I'm not supposed to tell it's a secret." Sasuke smirked _"Got her" _He walked toward her but she backed up. "Awww c'mon Carra you promised to tell me the truth." Carra's eyes looked like they were on fire. "I promised Talu-niisan first so HA!" Carra stuck her tongue out and ran as fast as her small legs could take her. Sasuke chased after her but surprisingly tripped over another leg.

"Leave her alone you big emo wannabe!" Sasuke looked up to see Sacura glaring at him with Carra not to far from her. Sasuke stood back up "Who're you calling emo? At least I'm not the one dressed in all black." Sacura scoffed "At least I smile every once in awhile. Hmph and I thought my onee-chan was over exaggerating when she said you had issues." Sasuke didn't need to ask her who her sister was she had the family resemblance of Maylin. "You know for Maylin's little sister you sure do talk with spunk." Sacura smirked and walked towards him. "Listen you better keep an eye on Sakura-san okay word on the street is that someone is after her and I doubt you want someone to steal her when she's in the hospital am I right?"

Sasuke gasped "What she's in the hospital! For What! What happen to her?" Sacura smirked, "Just go watch over her." Sasuke sighed, "Fine I'll watch her, but you must tell what all four of your purposes is in the village?" Carra tugged on Sacura's blouse before Sacura could answer but it looked like Sacura didn't care and just smirked " We're here for the remaining princesses of darkness, Onee-chan and Talulu detected that the last three were here in this village, and what do you know they are… well two of them are so far." Sasuke was speechless "Remaining Princesses? What's that supposed to mean are you saying the last two are Sakura and Hinata?!" Sacura began to clap her hands as if she was applauding "Oh my god he finally figured it out how long did that take you Sasuke? Haha wow and I thought you'd figure this out sooner guess I was wrong." Sasuke growled in frustration "Tell me why they were chosen. TELL ME NOW!!!!!!!" Carra shoved Sacura onto the ground "Why Sacura! Your not supposed to tell! You're a traitor to the Light of Faith Gang!" Sacura picked herself up and roughly grabbed Carra's arm "Shut up! Look Sasuke we need to go, you figure the rest by yourself okay because I have said to much then I should so farewell." After she said that both Sacura and Carra disappeared in a mist of black flower petals.

Sasuke didn't have anymore time to think he forgot all about his brother's energy and ran quickly to the Hospital shoving threw each crowd of people who were in his way till finally he was there. Sasuke calmly walked threw the entrance and was suddenly trampled by dozens of nurses screaming and worrying. Sasuke got up though he was dizzy but he grabbed a nurse "Excuse me but what's happening?" The nurse took many breaths before answering, " Patient Haruno Sakura has seem to escape from her room and now we can't find her!" Sasuke slammed the nurse to the building "What room was she?" the nurse trembled "Top floor room Z-989" Sasuke pushed her and ran up all the way to the top. Once he was there he collapsed "to… much… stairs" Sasuke crawled to the door and opened the room and again was trampled by Carra, Sacura, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Shizune. Sasuke growled in frustration "If… I get trampled… one more time…" He picked himself up and walked in. "Ah Sasuke Uchiha what are you doing here?" asked Lady Tsunade. Sasuke looked at her and saw Maylin and Talulu examining the broken leather straps that were on the bed along with broken chains _"God she's a human being not the exorcist."_ Sasuke sighed "I heard she ran away is it true?" Talulu nodded "She felt a great deal of anger and broke her binds then just jumped out the window and took off somewhere." Sasuke examined the window it looked like she broke every inch of glass to get out of there. Maylin sighed "To top this off Hinata was missing too her father tolled us she was kidnapped which we can understand since their power is almost at the max of it." Sasuke nodded "What's the Princesses of Darkness? I know you know." The room became still but Talulu was the first to speak. "Who tolled you that they exist?" Sasuke shook his head "That doesn't matter what matter's is what are they and why did they choose Sakura and Hinata!" before anyone could speak there was a huge explosion in the forest.

Talulu looked at Maylin and she nodded but Sasuke knew what they were going to do and beat them to it and jumped out the window landing onto a building and ran towards the explosion. Sasuke was the first to arrive and saw a figure with a white night gown with messy pink hair all over her face. "Sakura?" Sakura turned and went into shock when she saw Sasuke. Sasuke walked slowly towards her, but was in shock to what he saw, Sakura's face was very grey and her eyes were bloody red and it looked as if her canines were shaping into fangs! Sasuke took a deep breath, "Sakura, it's okay it's me Sasuke." She growled and ran past the fire and ran deeper into the forest with Sasuke right behind her.

Sakura ran as fast as she could, as Sasuke was right on her tail she tried to run faster but only tripped, Sasuke ran up to her and tried to help her up, but she pushed him off. Sasuke would've backed off, but he was worried so quickly he pinned her down.

"Don't, please leave me alone Sasuke…I can't look at you after what you did to me!" Sakura cried as tears ran down her face.

Sasuke was so confused he didn't do anything to her "Sakura! I did nothing to you and if I did what is it please tell me! I need to know!" Sasuke begged as he held Sakura down so that she wouldn't get away.

Sakura growled and tried to throw a punch at him but he only grabbed her fist and put it to her side. " You know what you did to me! Don't you remember after I left you to go back to sensei you came back to get me and you…you…" Sakura couldn't say it, she felt sick just thinking about it.

Sasuke was eager to know what happen he didn't chase after her when they were done talking. "SAKURA!!!! What did I Do!? I didn't chase after you tell me what happen!"

Sasuke yelled in frustration as he shook her.

"YOU RAPED ME!!!!" Sakura yelled as tears streamed down her face. Sasuke looked at her confused and scared, he did no such thing he couldn't not to her, he's never done anything like that "Sakura…I didn't rape you…. I promise I didn't, I went straight to my house after we talked I swear on my clans death I didn't do it." Sasuke said as he tried so hard not to be mad knowing that they'd be attacked by those grudges. Sakura looked at him confused she was sure it was him who else could have the Sharingan on; there are no other survivors of the Uchiha clan right?

Sasuke got off of her and helped her up, "Sasuke…I thought it was you…. I saw those eyes the Sharingan! You are the only one who has those eyes! If it wasn't you then who did then?!" Sakura yelled in confusion. Sasuke gave a small gasp, as he knew there was one other person with those eyes.

"There's one person that could've done that and I happen to know who he is!" Sasuke shouted as his own Sharingan was activated as he felt two other presences were was a little confused "Who Sasuke-kun? Who else could have the Sharingan other then you?"

As Sakura finished her sentence Sasuke forced her to stand on her feet and went into defense mode.

"I am the one who raped you that night my dear cheery blossom," said a voice coming from behind a tree.

Sakura gasped as she remembered the voice from that night she and Sasuke both looked at the tree and out came the killer of the Uchiha clan Itachi Uchiha.

Sakura hid behind Sasuke as she saw him the man who made her life a living hell that night.

Sasuke was furious to see his older brother and to hear that he was responsible for that night "How dare you show your face here Itachi. What are you doing here in the first place!?"

Itachi only chuckled and only replied " Oh is that any way to greet me Sasuke after all we've been threw? I'm hurt."

Sakura didn't understand she just watched them argue back and forward she looked at Sasuke and quietly asked "Sasuke how do you know him?"

Sasuke turned to her and was about to answer but Itachi decided to answer, "You mean you didn't tell her? Ha allow me," he turned to Sakura and with a chuckle he said "Sasuke is my little brother I'm surprised that he didn't say he had one, and I thought you knew forgive my manners little flower."

Sakura was disgusted on how he called her a flower, but she had a feeling Sasuke was even more in raged and she could tell cause she had a slight pain in the back of her head knowing a grudge was gonna get ready to come out. Sakura tapped Sasuke's shoulder but he paid no attention to her. Sakura trembled feeling all the rage in her head was so much pain. Then she heard a small whimper from behind Itachi. Sasuke heard it too and looked questioned. "Oh that reminds me Sakura, do you know this girl?" Itachi moved out of the way as Kisame dragged Hinata who was holding her head in pain. "S-Sakura-chan!" Sakura gasped "Hinata!" Sakura tried to run towards her friend but Sasuke held her back.

Itachi only chuckled "Little brother you shouldn't let them be apart especially since the bond their power has; they need to be together." Sasuke glared at him "Why did you harm my Sakura?! You had no right to touch her you sick bastard!" Sakura blushed and was wide eyed "His Sakura oh Sasuke-kun…" Itachi busted out laughing, "You don't remember? Idiotic little brother once a long while ago when our clan was living I fell in love with a young happy girl with a name of a flower like yours. She was always so radiant till one day she betrayed me and was planning to leave me for a piece of filth hmph I thought I killed her and didn't know until now." Sasuke yelled, "What the hell does that have to do with deflowering Sakura!" Sakura knew what he was talking about she had a deep feeling in her gut who he was talking about. "He's talking about me Sasuke-kawii." Everyone looked towards the pathway and saw Talulu glaring at Itachi " Hello Itachi, it's been awhile." Itachi sighed in relief Sakura glanced at him and saw love in his eyes holding every inch of her image in them.

"How long… how long I've waited to see your radiant beauty before me again Talulu, I've missed every inch of you." Itachi took only three steps and was stopped by a kunai that landed right where he would've took his next step. He looked at her in shock "You… you… YOU BASTARD!" Talulu clenched her fist and then a wind was rushing around her, as she got angrier and angrier by the second. "You killed my family; my sister, my brother, my mother, my father, and Maharu! Do you know how much anger I was in? How much pain and depression I went threw when I found out you killed them all!" Sasuke yelled from frustration, "Wait, okay how do you know him?" Itachi and Talulu looked at Sasuke like he was an idiot "Little brother you do not remember her? Or do you think you do but, she looks like miss Haruno too much so you picture her instead?" Sasuke shrugged and Talulu became frustrated, "Oh my god Sasuke I was your brothers girlfriend, I lived across the street from your house, my family owned the bathhouse, I freaking lived with you guys for two months because I was abused by my father so you guys looked after me till I went back!" Everyone waited patiently for him to remember "Wait you're an Uchiha?" everyone fell anime style.

"DUH Sasuke, I bet you the readers (Points at screen) figured that out before you!" (Everyone looks at screen) "Um Talulu-chan what readers?" Sakura asked. Talulu sighed, "Never mind but yes I'm an Uchiha I was the village freak because of how different I was." Sasuke thought hard and hard till finally clicked "Wait, I remember you Perky Petals." The seconded Sasuke said that he was soon hit on the head with a huge rock. "Do not I repeat DO NOT CALL ME THAT SASUKE! All my life in the clan I was called that! it sucked!" Sasuke got back up and rubbed his head only to realize that Talulu was in front of him. "Sasuke-kawii, we must get Sakura-chan and lady Hinata out of this forest its only a matter of time till they both kill." Sasuke looked confused they looked fine to him. "Hey Itachi lets just grab the girl and go we both know it'll be harder if we chased the tall one." Kisame said with his shark like grin. Itachi sighed he walked towards his brother who was still protecting Sakura.

"Lady Sakura I have a question for you." Itachi reached into his Akatsuki coat and pulled out a rusty silver box and held it in front oh the three of them to see. Sakura looked at the box carefully and could feel her heartbeat increase every second she looked at it. Talulu tried to see what she could make out of the strange box, but she had no clue till she noticed Hinata have a similar box being held in front of her by Kisame. Talulu gasped she was afraid to move knowing she could run, but it be harder knowing she'd have to leave the two girls. Itachi slowly opened it as well as Kisame. "What you will now feel is all the power you've been keeping inside you release into a painful transformation." Sakura felt paralyzed as the box was almost open and the object inside was slightly visible to her. Sasuke smelled something bad coming from the box he was unsure what to do till he saw his brother grin. "Sakura don't look!" Sasuke tried to shield her eyes, but to his dismay it was to late Itachi pried the top of the box all the way open Sakura stared horrified as she saw a silver necklace with a red diamond in the center and placed next to it was what looked like lungs and they were still moving as if the were breathing.

Talulu grabbed Sasuke and moved far away from Sakura. "What do you think your doing? You didn't grab her! Let me go before he takes her!" Sasuke tried to pry himself from Talulu's grasp, but she would not let go. Sakura started screaming as she kept staring at the lungs and jewelry, but not just because it scared her it's because she felt as if her body was about to explode. Talulu stared in horror she shook her head as she gazed at Itachi "Itachi you fool you do not know what horror you have unleashed." Itachi didn't say anything he turned to see Hinata was screaming too at the sight of what was in her box: A silver necklace with a purple diamond in the center along with lungs too, but these ones were not breathing. Itachi began to laugh and said, "Finally the Akatsuki will have the ultimate weapons to defeat all in our way!" Sasuke watched as Sakura gave one final scream and her whole body glowed white and shattered like a mirror. Talulu gasped as the same happen Hinata, but what happen made them feel the dreaded horror that was once in the girls minds.

Sasuke noticed Talulu was distracted by the sight of the girls, and took his chance to run to Sakura. "Sakura get up! Hurry run to Talulu before anything else happens!" Sakura slowly got up and struggled to get her balance, but she didn't run she just stood there looking at the ground. Sasuke didn't look at her as he ran to her all his attention was on his brother he knew she was fine since she was standing he couldn't see her eyes though since her long black hair was in her face, _"Wait! Black hair? Long black hair?!"_ Sasuke barely got passed Sakura as he realized that wasn't right he felt a bad chill run down his spine as he slowly turned to face her. Sakura turned towards him and looked up at him with a blank look. Sasuke didn't know what to think she was beautiful, but she had a bad aura around her. She still wore Sakura's white night gown but this girl had long black hair that went to her elbows, pale skin almost as white as him, and really bright red eyes that glowed. She walked away from them all and headed towards Hinata, or what they thought was Hinata. The girl who was Sakura shook Hinata and smiled to each other as they both made eye contact. Everyone stared as they saw Sakura help Hinata up, or what they thought was Hinata: she wore Hinata's usual clothing but had the same long black hair as Sakura and her eyes were purple unlike Hinata's eyes she had pupils.

Everyone was in shock Sasuke stepped back at the sight of the two different girls and ran back to Talulu's side. What disturbed them next was that 'Sakura' had the lungs that were breathing in her hand and the necklace with the red diamond in the other. She smiled at the others as she brought the lungs to her mouth and swallowed them. Everyone grossed out except for Talulu her only thought was getting Sasuke out of here she could care less what the girls would do to Itachi and Kisame. Sakura smiled and started clearing her throat till it was just right, as she did that Hinata ate the other lungs and cleared her throat. Sakura was the first to speak, "The girl Sakura you are calling me is not here anymore, and she won't be back for a long while. Till then you shall all call me by _my_ name, I am the fifth Princess of Darkness my name is Sakuyura, and you will all serve my sister and I." Hinata sat up by Sakuyura and chuckled, "And my name is Hinayura sixth Princess of Darkness, and twin sister to Sakuyura."

Itachi and Kisame walked in front of the two sisters and bowed "My ladies we are the Akatsuki we have summoned you two back from your long and lonely prison and we ask you to serve us for we are in a way your new masters." Talulu and Sasuke gasped as it was now clear why they were after the girls. "Itachi you bastard! First you kill not only our parents but our whole clan as well, and now you take away the only girl who'll ever bring me happiness!"

Instead of hearing his brothers laugh he heard chuckles coming from Sakuyura "Happiness you say; there's no such thing of that emotion. All emotions of love, happiness and sweetness it's all a lie you should know better by now especially what you've been threw." Sasuke gave a low growl as he remembered his traumatizing experience as a child, but not a growl to Sakuyura, but to his brother. Talulu grasped Sasuke's shoulder and whispered to him " Do not let out negative emotions that's what they feed on to get stronger so bottle yourself up and stand your ground."

Itachi and Kisame were still bowing to the sisters and slowly gazed up as Kisame realized he was being examined by Hinayura, "You two are nothing to us we don't serve you or owe you anything so be on your way and we'll spare you." Kisame gasped as an invisible force punched him to the once standing trees to tumble down. As the trees hit the ground a small shriek came from behind one of the trees that almost fell. Sakuyura heard it and hissed "Who is there reveal yourself and you might be spared!" Talulu gasped and cursed under her breath as her hands shook vigorously as little footsteps became louder as they came from their hiding spot.

Sakuyura and Hinayura both gasped as Carra reveled herself from the bushes. She stared at them frightened, and shaking. She looked at Talulu and was about to run to her, but the scent of her fear was enough to snap the girls instincts into a frenzy. The twin girls lunged towards her as they let out a shrilling screech. Everyone gasped Talulu ran towards Carra and screamed, " Carra run move do something don't just stand there go now!" but before she could reach her Carra's blood squirted onto her and all over the ground causing everyone to gasp and the twin demons to laugh at the sight of pure young blood of innocents cover the dirt surrounding them as they glanced at what they killed it came to their surprise that something did not look right.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Maylin92: Yay I'm done yay!**

**Talulu: That was a twisted way to end this chapter ppl might get nightmares.**

**Maylin92: That's a good thing HAHA **

**Naruto: I don't think it's fair I wasn't in this chapter!**

**Maylin92: Don't worry you'll be in the next two chapters**

**Naruto: Sweet!**

**Talulu: I think that should be up to the readers if there should be more chapters**

**Maylin92: Your so right Talulu if you wanna find out what happened to Carra or to both Sakura and Hinata then send in those reviews I'll be waiting hehe.**

**Talulu: See you soon!**


End file.
